And She Will
by MistroStrings
Summary: Amaya thinks she's in love. It's different, and exciting. But will she ever get the chance to figure out, or will she have to leave before she knows? KyouyaxOC PAPERBACK SECRETARY SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! Okay, I know it was really fast; I didn't even THINK about what I was going to write for the new opening but I just wanted to do it because I hate keeping you guys waiting. ******** Um. This chapter is really random, and I'm terrible at starting off beginnings of new stories, but here it is.**

**Also; I would like to know what YOU guys would want to happen!**

**So, please, review and let me know! (Plus, it will help me think of more ideas since I'm running low on them right now! Damn writers block!) ******

**Infinite X's and O's,**

**MistroStrings**

I let the water splash down my face. My eyes were shut, but I could feel the heat against my skin, and the fog filling my nose. The water was so refreshing, and not only that, but it was a time where I could think about things. For the past week, I was only thinking of that kiss Kyouya gave me at the Christmas party.

I thought he had done it because he liked me. That was what he told his father, right? He had told his father that he was falling in love with me… But the past week had been so awkward, we barely even spoke. I would walk downstairs and see him in the living room, and would be shot down with a quick glance, and afterwards he left the room without a word.

What had I done wrong? Every time I tried to speak with him, he acted as though he didn't know what I was talking about. We weren't even at the stage of friends anymore; we were at the stage of two people who had awkwardly sat next to each other on a bench and have no means of conversation.

Occasionally before I went to bed however, there would be a knock at my door. I would answer it, Hana would be there, and we'd talk about things, but I decided to never mention anything to her. She knew already herself that something was wrong, and didn't want to talk to me about it and upset me.

As I stood in the shower, I couldn't help wondering. Maybe I was a bad kisser? Maybe Kyouya suddenly found me ugly. I didn't know, but I was nervous to head back to school- what would the host club be like, with this new air floating about between us?

Most of my time was spent outside of the house with Kaoru or Summit, and occasionally the other host members, but other than that I was alone at Kyouya's home, with no one but Hana to talk to.

Climbing out of the shower, I wrapped myself up in a towel and began to brush my hair. I looked at my reflection. _Well, _I thought, frowning. _I don't think I'm terribly ugly. _Trying to push the thought aside, I tossed on my pajamas and waited for the knock on my door.

A few minutes later, Hana was sitting next to me on my bed, talking and gossiping like typical teenagers. Unfortunately, she brought _him_ up. "I think you should talk to him," she said suddenly. "I mean, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I just don't see how this could happen. It's not normal! It's not a normal relationship!" She grabbed my shoulders, rocking me back and forth.

"Calm down!" I laughed, hitting her on the arm. "I've been trying, but he acts like I don't even exist."

"Of course you exist," Hana scoffed, twisting her auburn curls in between her fingers. "If Kyouya's trying to pretend that you don't, then that's just silly. Obviously you're standing right in front of him, and obviously he'd notice you there. See? It really just doesn't make sense. In all the magazines I've read, Kyouya is a sensible person. He's reasonable. You should just talk to him."

I looked out the window at the wide moon. "It's just weird," I said, not wanting to look her in the face. "Obviously he doesn't want to talk to me. So, why should I force him to?"

"He kissed you!" Hana pouted. "That's not fair for him to then act like you're some sort of circus freak."

"Thanks, Hana."

"Any time. But, really you should just go and talk to him."

I looked over at her with an unamused face. "Oh, really? And what would I say?"

She shrugged. "How should I know? That's your job!" She suddenly hopped off the bed, grasping my lower arm and dragging me towards the door. "Now come on, just walk down the hall, knock on that door, and ask him!"

I was flailing as Hana continued to push me down the hall. I was cursing things under my breath, trying to get her to turn me around, but Hana was always stronger than me, and eventually I found myself outside of his door. "Hana!" I shouted rather loudly. "Quit it, I know how to walk by my-"

The door suddenly flung open, the tall handsome figure of Kyouya standing in the threshold. My heart suddenly began to beat faster as images and feelings of him kissing me fluttered into my head. I looked down at the ground. "Hey, Kyouya," Hana snapped at him, pushing me forward. "Stop being so stupid and confusing." She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Boys."

Awkwardly I looked up at Kyouya who was just staring as Hana turned a corner down the hallway. "Sorry. She's really upset. I think I should go talk to her. Okay? Bye." Spinning on my heels, I rushed away from his door as fast as possible, but I suddenly felt a firm grasp on my arm, and I was surprised to see that it was Kyouya; pulling me into his bedroom…

"Obviously she brought you over her for a reason," he said, acting as cool as ever. I really didn't understand how he could be so mellow, all the time. "What's bothering you?" I stood on one side of the room, my jaw hanging open. He was pouring himself a drink of water, his back towards me, and when he turned around he stopped what he was doing and looked at me awkwardly. "With the position of your jaw, I would say you're… surprised by something…?"

"Wha- how are you so stupid?" I suddenly growled at him. He raised a brow, setting down his glass and waiting for me to continue. "You act like you have no idea what's bothering me, and it just doesn't make any sense. _You're _bothering me."

"How?"

"You don't talk to me!"I winced, clenching my fists to my side. "It's been a week, and the only thing you've said to me is; 'Do you have any extra soap'? Of course I have extra soap!" Kyouya stood his face blank and confused. For a minute, I really thought maybe he had no idea what was going on, but then I knew it was all some stupid trick. "Oh please, stop trying to act so innocent and perfect all the time. You're not even acting like you're my friend any more, you're just pretending like you never met me. Why? Huh? Why are you doing this? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," he instantly said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

Kyouya suddenly flashed a shade of red. "Acting like… I don't know you?" He blinked, his hands locking at his sides uncomfortably. Unable to speak in sudden anger, I nodded harshly. "Well, I would assume it's because you're doing the same to me."

My eyes grew wide. Something was bothering Kyouya? That something was me? "What?" I suddenly gasped. "What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"I know," he suddenly began to speak, his voice speeding up. "That's exactly my point; you didn't really say anything about me after I… kissed… you." His voice suddenly became quiet, and then it rose back to that typical bossy tone. "I figured that maybe you wanted to be more professional about our relationship, which I gladly took up."

"You're stupid!" I laughed. Then suddenly it dawned on me. After Kyouya had kissed me, after I had over heard him saying that he loved me… I hadn't said anything myself. Sure, I kissed him, but I hadn't let him know. "Oh God…" I suddenly mumbled. Kyouya was more sensitive then what I had thought. "I'm so sorry… I didn't even think about it, I just assumed that you would have known…"

"I'm not as intelligent in that area as everyone gives me credit for."

A wave of heat passed by my face. "No, no, people shouldn't expect anything of that out of anyone," I mumbled, not even understanding what I was saying. "But you know, we're all good at different things right? Like, I like to pride myself with being able to ski and… stuff like that."

Kyouya stood, a small smile on his face. He was enjoying my stupidity.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, collapsing on him in a tight hug. "Don't ever, ever, go a week without talking to me again."

Now he was getting the point; now he understood my feelings. His arms wrapped around me, holding me to him with happiness. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head. "Don't forget to remind me of things."

**Yeah. So, there's the crappy opening. XD It'll get better. ^.^**

**Kyouya: Oh, dear god. A new story means more of these stupid bolded conversations, doesn't it?**

**OH OF COURSE WE CAN'T FORGET THOSE!**

**Kyouya: Why not?**

**Because people love them! People love you!**

**Kyouya: Well. People today are in love with cartoons. That's just foolish.**

**Psh. That is SO true. **

**Kyouya: Then why do you have posters of me.**

***acts like she has no idea what he's talking about* Oh, what did you say?**

**Kyouya: *glare***

***nervous smile* **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in bed with a smile on my face. There was only one day left of Winter Break, and I was going to spend it with my best friend, doing absolutely nothing. I was more than anxious for her to just get over her in her pajamas, so we could lie around all day and do nothing before we had to go back to school.

I wasn't looking forward to school for two reasons; A) Homework, and B) Working at the Host Club. Mind you, I do like the host club, but actually working there can be kind of a drag. All I do is sit and play my cello, talk to a few gentlemen, and go along with my day.

Duties are duties, however, and with a father like mine, you are taught to perform your duties well. A sour taste was brought to my mouth at the sheer remembrance of him. I ignored it crawled out of bed and headed down towards the kitchen, where a sweet smell was calling me…

"Who wants hot cakes!?" Hana said happily as she flipped over a pancake when I walked into the kitchen. Kyouya stood on the other side, still in his pajamas, a coffee mug placed perfectly in his hand. It was like a scene in a movie.

"Hana, for the last time, no one calls them hotcakes anymore," I laughed, grabbing a plate. "I'll take one though. Whatever they're called, they sure smell good."

Hana smiled, and slipped one onto my plate. Kyouya nodded, a small smile on his face, his eyes meeting mine. "Hana's quite the cook. I don't think I've ever tasted such a wonderful pancake in all of my life." Hana grinned and continued to make more pancakes then needed.

"Slow down on the pancakes there, sis," I warned.

"What about Summit?" She smirked. "She likes pancakes."

I nodded. That was a true statement. Summit liked pancakes, and so she would get some when the door bell rang. For the moment however, it was just the three of us happily being lazy in the kitchen. "I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow," I confessed, breaking the silence.

"Why not?" Kyouya asked, rather surprised.

"What, you are?" Hana laughed, pointing the spatula in his direction. "You're just a brainiac, Kyouya! Normal people like us just want to sleep in until two, and go shopping at 6, then watch cheesy love movies until they're dead on the couch."

I began to laugh as Kyouya's face grew more and more confused, the more my sister ranted. "Alright, Hana, calm down," I urged. "I think you're confusing him."She rolled her eyes, and continued making pancakes. Kyouya looked over at me, his brow raised, but with a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about it," I whispered to him playfully. "She's just ambitious to get her point across, that's all."

Kyouya placed his hand over mine. I felt my heart rate fasten, and my palm begin to sweat, but I concealed it the best I could. "That's funny. I seem to know someone like that too."

"Oh really?" I teased. "Funny coincidence." I joked, pushing his glasses up his nose. "So do I." Kyouya smirked, and lightly pushed my hair back from behind my ear. I wasn't used to it yet, and I still found myself getting nervous around him.

Luckily, it wasn't three seconds after I spoke, that the doorbell rang. Summit was finally here! And I was determined to meet her with a huge smile, PJs and all. "There's Summit!" I cried, literally pushing Kyouya out of the way and rushing to the door before I began to get awkward around him. "Keep making those pancakes, Hana!" I laughed, opening the door. "I'm sure there's…"

My voice faded away as I held all of my breath. Hana and Kyouya must have heard the unusual silence coming from me and quickly rushed to the door. "What is it?" Kyouya asked, but when he suddenly saw the figure, he stopped moving and speaking as well.

Hana froze, letting out an audible gasp. "What are you doing here?!" She cried; her voice actually more in rage than what I would have expected. I thought it would have been more in relief and happiness. However, the look on our visitor's face was rather unpleasant for her to be kind to.

I hadn't even noticed that I was shaking until I felt a soft grip on my wrist. I looked back to see Kyouya, his soothing touch trying to calm me. I was shaking too much however, that he had to literally pull me into him. My eyes were watering, and I could feel his soft fingers run through my hair. "Calm down," he whispered softly. "Calm down, Amaya."

Hana stepped in front of us. "You don't have any reason to be here!" She shouted her voice sort of naive, and shaky. I couldn't really hear though, I was too busy being buried into Kyouya. He was so comforting; so protective. I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want to hear anything but him soothing me, and calming me down, but I did hear this:

"Pack your bags," my father growled lowly. "We're going home."


	3. Chapter 3

Hana and I say silently on our living room couch. The air was cold, and bitter. Dust was forming everywhere from the two of us not staying there for so long. Our father stood before us, his thin arms pinned at his sides. My eyes glanced over at Hana's clenched fists, and I wondered how long it would be until she erupted.

"So, what made you think you were capable of leaving this house unattended?" My father asked smoothly, not a tone of anger in his voice. The calm nature was almost disgusting.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have left in the first place…" Hana said, raising her brow.

My father silenced her with a rising of his hand. "I understand your point, my dear, but there's not need to be unreasonable. Your aunt was perfectly capable of handling you two. I now feel the need to pay Mr. Ootori for his pains."

"There was no pain," I scoffed. "Kyouya is our friend. Mr. Ootori isn't even there half the time, so there really wasn't any problem besides the one you're drawing up."

My father raised a brow, directing facing me now. I couldn't break away from his blue stare. "It seems that you and the youngest Ootori boy are more than just friends, Amaya." My heart began to race. What say did he have in anything? "How about you clarify things for me, or is that the case?"

"It's nothing that concerns you," Hana said proudly. Never had I seen her so fierce looking. Her eyes were wide and unforgiving. "If the two of them are together, let it be so. He gives her more love than you ever did."

"Hana," I whispered harshly towards her.

"What?" She snapped, standing up. "Am I not allowed to tell the truth in this house?"

My father once silenced us with his hand. I was beginning to get annoyed at how calm he was being. Why was he even here? "You are absolutely right, Hana. Now please, sit down. I want to discuss a certain matter with you." Hesitantly, my sister sat down. Comfortingly, I took her hand in mine. "As you know, my job requires a lot of sacrifices."

I didn't like where this was going.

"The company feels as though my time here in Tokyo has been fulfilled, and they would like to transfer me." There was silence between all three of us. Were they going to transfer him, or was he going to take all of us along? "So, we are moving. We are moving to England in two weeks."

Hana shot up from the chair, shouting. "What are you talking about 'we' ? You can leave us for a month, but then you decide that you want us to come with you? No way!" She scoffed, putting her thin hands on her hips. "I'm not going anywhere with you! You might be my dad, but you can't control me!"

"Actually, I can," he said firmly, walking up to her and shoving her down onto the couch.

I stood up abruptly, smacking him across the face. He stood, his head turned away from me for a moment. "You've never treated us like a father. Tokyo has been more of a home to us than the one we're standing in now. I will not have my little sister leave this home because of your foolish rules. You want us to move as a family? Too late. We stopped being a family when mom died," I cursed, and began to walk up the stairs.

"You will come," My father's voice said as I continued walking. "No matter what you say, you will come."

I slammed the door to my room and looked around my room. It felt strange to be back in here. It'd been about a month now, and everything was untouched. I slowly sat down on my bed, running my fingers through my hair. I knew this would happen sooner or later. He was my father, and I couldn't avoid him forever. It's just that everything was starting to seem perfect. Everything was starting to seem okay, and now it was all being taken from me.

My father was right. He could make us move, if he had to. And he would. I looked down at my phone. No missed calls, no new texts. My door slowly opened, Hana standing in my threshold. "Come in," I mumbled, pulling her into a hug once she sat on my bed.

"Amaya, we can't move. Especially you. What about Kyouya?"

"He's just a boy," I choked, shaking my head. "It's not the end of the world…"

She shook her head, breaking free from my gasp. "Amaya, don't kid yourself. You never like guys. He's finally there for you, and you're acting like it doesn't even matter." I looked away, not ready to talk about this yet. "Besides… what about me?! I love Tokyo! We were born here, so like, it's not fair at all that we just have to move to England!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides. They have an old queen, that's just boring and lame."

I laughed, trying to brighten the mood. "Oh, Hana. Don't think about it right now, okay? We go back to school tomorrow, and maybe we can talk some sense into dad. But for now, just try and get some rest, okay?"

She nodded, not moving. "Actually, Amaya. Do you mind if I sleep in here for the night?" Her sad face sickened me. She was never sad.

"Of course not," I said, attempting to smile. As both of us got situated and comfortable, Hana fell asleep right away. I sat in my bed, thinking things over. Hana was right. I never liked guys. How bad could it be though? If we really did have to move; how hard would it be for me to leave him? To leave the host club, too, no doubt. I looked once more at my phone before falling asleep. No missed calls.


	4. Chapter 4

**WAHHH.**

**I'm stupid! I don't even know my own story! Yours by Moonlight; you get ultimate brownie points for pointing that out; I completely forgot. I apologize too; I wrote that at 1 in the morning… I guess I shouldn't write stories at 1 in the morning anymore. Heh-heh.**

**Kyouya: You really missed me that much, huh?**

**UM. *scoff* Alright, snooty pants- I wanted to update for readers.**

**Kyouya: What makes you think they care?**

… **They read the story …**

**Kyouya: Yeah, only for me.**

***glare* What are you trying to say?**

**Kyouya: Your readers could just watch the show and-**

***covers his mouth and locks him in closet with duct tape and no light* He doesn't know what he's talking about. Keep reading.**

**Kyouya: You know, you didn't duct tape by mouth.**

***steals one of hunny's cakes and shoves it in his mouth, slamming the door shut* **

**Hunny: WAHHH! MY CAKE!!**

The next day we were back in school. Hana and I hardly slept the entire night before, and both of us returned to school exhausted. At the end of the day, I stared long and hard at the clock, waiting for it to finally land on the last minute of the school day. I sat, bored in my desk in my final class; Calculus, when a sudden note landed on my desk. I raised a brow, picked it up and open it.

_Amaya, are you going to ditch clean up today? _

_ -Summit_

I looked over at my friend, whose eyes were glued to the chalk board. I snickered; she wasn't very good at being sneaky. Picking up my pencil, I lazily scribbled back;

_No. I don't feel like rushing to the Host Club today. _

_ -Amaya_

Quickly, I slid the note under her desk, which she snatched from me greedily, peeling it open behind her desk. She briefly looked over at my with confusion, then picked up her pencil and wrote me back.

_Why not?_

_ -S_

_ It was a long night last night. I'll tell you about it later. Too much info._

_ -A_

_ Well, just don't keep Kyouya waiting._

_ -S_

We briefly met each other's eyes. She winked playfully and tucked the note in her pocket. I shook my head, laughing quietly, and then focused back on the clock, tired and bored.

~.~.~.~

"So what's all this information you have to tell me?" Summit said, sweeping up pieces of paper on the ground. I squirted some cleanser on the desk, and started scrubbing. "You made it seem like a big deal. I was a little freaked out."

I didn't want to talk to Summit about it. If we really were moving, I don't know how she'd take it. After all, she's my best friend. "It's nothing that big," I lied quietly. "My dad came back and everything, so we're back to living with him."

She frowned and rolled her eyes. There were too many things she wanted to say, but we both knew that if she would have said them, we would have been in big trouble. "Your father is not a nice man," she said, rolling her eyes. I knew what she really wanted to say—"_Your father is a filthy bastard!"_

I couldn't have agreed more. The two of us went on without talking, as we both tiredly cleaned the rest of the room. Eventually my teacher let us go, and me and Summit walked out of the school and towards Ouran. "You're going to be really late," she said, sloshing through a pile of snow. "How come you don't want to go today anyways?"

"Well, it was sort of weird when we left Kyouya's house," I mumbled out, looked down at my boots. "I was crying and everything. He probably thinks I'm stupid or something." In truth, that was the reason I didn't want to go. It was also because; I had to break the news that I might not be working with them anymore.

"Kyouya's not like that," Summit said mater-of-factly. "Sure, he's kind of a snob, but not to you. He cares about you, I can tell."

I thought about her words as we walked silently. Kyouya cared about me? Yeah, maybe. I knew I should have believed them, but I was distracted by something. We were never really open with one another. We tried to be, and it was nice, but could it really work? I shook the thoughts away from my mind as I finally approached Ouran's gates. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," I said, doing my best to give her a smile.

She patted my shoulder. "Just try and get some sleep tonight." She laughed, pointing to my eyes. "You're much prettier without bags under your eyes."

~.~.~.~.~

I was sitting my soft, pink chair as girls were giggling all around me. My friends were complimenting them left and right, with the exception of Hunny, whose mouth was shoved with cake, and Mori whose mouth did not move at all.

My fingers were slowly moving across from string to string on my cello, as my eyes were focused somewhat on the music. I knew I was playing the notes, but I couldn't hear the music for some reason. I stopped for a moment, rubbing my eyes, trying to wake up.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask to my left. I lifted my head up to see Haruhi, standing there, her thin eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Oh yeah," I laughed nervously. "I'm fine, just tired that's all."

A frown was still planted on her face, even though I did my best to smile. "Kyouya told me about your dad coming back." I nodded, shrugging. She cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure you're okay? Because if you're not—"

"Oh, Amaya!" A loud voice boomed from behind me. I felt two strong hands grip my shoulders, not even needing to look back to see who it was. "Oh, are you alright?" Tamaki asked, taking his hands away, and stepping to the front of me so I could see his face. "You took tired," he smiled, put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. "We can't have our star being tired!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, shoving him away from me. He started yelling in confusion. I couldn't help but laugh; I wasn't sure if he would ever stop being dumb. I set my cello down for a moment, and walked over to get some coffee. _This ought to wake me up,_ I thought to myself.

"Tired eh?" Two voices in unison sung next to me. I turned to see the twins standing, their arms linked.

"Yeah," I growled, now starting to get annoyed with everyone pointing it out. Hikaru smirked, realizing my hostility. However, his brother wore a look of concern. "Don't worry about it though," I replied, noticing his stiffness. "I just had a nightmare and lost some sleep. Happens all the time."

Briskly, I pushed between the two and made my way out of the room. As I shut the door behind me, I looked down the hallway to see no one in sight. The sun was shining through the window in front of me, and quietly I made my way over and sat on the edge of it, sipping my coffee lightly.

The snow was beginning to melt away, the trees still naked. I smiled to myself. Even in the dead of winter, Japan still looked beautiful. _I can't move away from here.. _I thought to myself. _I can't-_

The door shut behind me and I quickly looked up to see Kyouya leaning against it. He wore a smirk on his face; one that I was starting to get used to. I gave him a half smile, and then looked back out the window.

"Is there something wrong with your cello?" Kyouya asked slyly.

My head snapped around in his direction. That same mischievous smile had not come off his face yet. "No, actually, my cello is just fine."

"Then why was every single note you were playing flat?"

I raised one of my brows in confusion. I was playing out of tune? That wasn't like me. _Maybe this whole dad situation really is bothering me. _"I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking about it." Kyouya scribbled something out on his paper, then made his way over to the opposite side of the window sill. "I'm really sorry," I said sincerely. "I didn't mean to be a discomfort. I'm not feeling too well, that's all."

He frowned slightly at me, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Something's bothering you, Amaya," I winced at the sound of my name. "I would ask you what it is, but I think I already know." Kyouya's usually harsh attitude was suddenly strung with sympathy.

"I wish I could talk about it with you," I said truthfully. "You don't need to be drug into my problems though. I don't want to make you more stressed than what you always are in the first place." We exchanged quick smiles before he spoke again.

"It doesn't bother me," he said slowly, waiting for me to tell him what was going on.

I shook my head, laughing. "For now, it's nothing to worry about."

My gaze went back to the snow; which was lightly falling now, hitting the window without a sound. A warm hand quickly slid over mine. I looked down at it, then up to Kyouya's face; which was also looking out the window. I was about to speak, but he suddenly turned away from me and walked back into the room. I sat silently on the window sill, feeling a bit bad.

It was the right thing to do. I wasn't sure of what would happen with me and my father. Kyouya was acting distant anyways; I didn't want to rely on his support for anything and have not give any. It was selfish, but if I was going to have parent issues, I would need his support. After all, he was my friend, right?

The door suddenly opened and Hunny pranced out, snatching my arm in his small hands. I laughed full heartedly as he pulled me back inside the room. "Come on!" He squealed happily. "We're about to eat cake!"

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out, still laughing. I flipped out my phone, and read the text. My laughing stopped instantly as Hunny's worried eyes looked me over. "What's the matter?" He said curiously, peeking his head over my phone.

'it's official!!!!' the message from Hana said. 'we're moving!!'

**REVIEW. REVIEW. (: **


	5. Chapter 5

Hunny looked from the phone, to me, then back to the phone. "What?!" He cried, tugging on my shirt, his eyes filling up with tears. "Amaya, you can't go! What is she talking about! You can't leave!" I tried to calm him down, but the scene caught everyone's attention in the room and soon the whole host club was over by us.

Mori scooped up Hunny and placed him on his shoulders, as Hunny hid his face into Mori's dark hair. "Please calm down Hunny," I said, trying to calm him. "Just let me explain, alright? Everything will be okay." The words tasted bitter when I said them. I had no idea what was going on.

"What's the deal?" Hikaru frowned. "You just had to go and make him cry, Amaya?"

"It's not my fault," I snapped back at him, not in the mood for his jokes. "I didn't do anything, okay?" Kaoru frowned, noticing my bitterness. He looked like he was about to ask what was wrong, but I silenced him with a shake of my head. "There's nothing wrong, okay? I just need to go home."

"You can't go home!" Hunny continued to sob. "What do you mean you're moving?"

"Moving?" Tamaki shrieked from the other side of the room. His long legs flung him over to us in seconds as he quickly talked out of breath. "What do you mean you're moving?" He worriedly grabbed my shoulders in concern.

I slapped his hands from me. "Alright, I admit it! I might possibly be moving, but I'm not sure, okay? So don't freak out yet." I was doing my best to try and calm them down, but I myself was getting angry. "I just need to go home and see what's going on, alright? Then I'll come back and let you all know what's going on."

"Yes, yes!" Tamaki shouted, raising his finger in the air. "Go quickly Amaya!" He shoved me out the door and I found my feet rushing towards the bus faster than they ever had.

~.~.~.~.~

My father wouldn't be at home just yet, so I took the bus into downtown Tokyo, where his office was. I saw the tall, grey building boom above all the other. My father would be at the top floor, in the first office on the right. I used to shadow him every year in elementary school. Now I dreaded walking up those stairs.

I walked inside, giving the usual doorman a wave and headed towards the elevator. _The faster I get there, the faster I get this over with. _After a minute or two, I finally reached the top floor where the receptionist watched me walk out of the elevator with close eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked, looking rather annoyed.

"Yes, I need to see my father."

She sighed heavily and picked up the phone, pressing a number one. I could hear my father's muffled voice from the other end of the phone. "What?" He said harshly.

"Your daughter would like to see you."

"Send her in."

He clicked off the phone as the receptionist sighed heavily and looked up at me with waiting eyes. "Well, you heard him. Go in." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I thought receptionists were supposed to be nice. I pressed open the large wooden doors, unsurprised to see my father busily scribbling away at his desk.

"Amaya," he said, without lifting up his head.

"Father," I grumbled, sitting down in a chair before him. I watched him write a few more things down on his paper as I waited for him to speak to me. His grey hair, and large blue eyes made him seem innocent, almost younger than what he was. I didn't know why he was suddenly so cold to Hana and I, but I found myself hating him and finding him more repulsive to look at every time I saw him.

"What brings you to my office, dear?" He asked casually, lifting his head up face me. "Would it be Hana's news?" I chuckled aloud. If that's what he wanted to call it, then I could play that game.

"Yeah, it was Hana's news," I scoffed. "I'd like you to explain what's going on."

He paused for a moment, scratching his chin. "You're much more mature than your sister, though she is the eldest. I've always been able to talk to you about things that I cannot talk about with your sister, before she throws a fit. When I tell you these news, I expect you to behave and not begin to weep and toss things about the room, understood?" I nodded. "While I was away, you defied my wishes and stayed with your friend Mr. Ootori, yes?"

"Yes," I confessed, though I didn't regret it in the least.

"That for me was strike number one for letting you stay. It was unsafe, and uncivil, and you should have known better than that." He had a point; I felt a bit rude to be putting so much pressure on Kyouya by staying with him, but he didn't seem to mind terribly.

"Please continue," I replied, almost robotically.

"When I was in London, there were many influential people who gave me some excellent ideas. The technology is not as advanced as it is over here, but none the less, their minds were working much better. My job is important. It's what's sending you two to the top, and if a change is in order, then it must be so."

"Why can't you just communicate with them father?" I asked urgently. "You don't have to move to London, you can talk to them from Japan father. We've lived here our whole lives. Hana and I want to go to school here, don't take that away from us!"

He suddenly smiled. It was a rare occasion, but I didn't find it pleasing. "Amaya, I never said you couldn't go to school here. When you go to school, you are on your own. I will not be there to help you. However, for the time being, London wouldn't kill you."

"All of my friends are here," I said with desperation. "When they go off to college, I may never see them again. High School might be the only time I have left with them."

His eyebrows raised in what seemed like amusement. "If you friends are those Host Club boys, then I assure you. They won't be leaving Japan any time soon. In fact, I doubt they'll ever move away from here. They're all fantastically rich and young, and will talk hold of their family businesses." Once again, I couldn't help but finding my father's words right. And besides the Host Club boys, the only other real friend I had was Summit. Her family didn't even have enough money to send her out of Japan anyways.

"Dad please," I urged him on now, not knowing what reason for. "Just think it over, would you? You can go work in London when we go off to college."

He sighed heavily. "Buisnesss is booming now, Amaya. If I don't go now, I shall never go."

I wanted to point out the fact that we didn't even need any more money; that we were perfectly good off where we were now. That was never OK with my father though; if more money could be made somewhere else, then that's where we would be. "When mother died, you said to me that she would always be with us," I said, taking a different turn on the conversation. My father's attention raised and he became silent. "If you go to London, you won't have her with you. Not to mention, she wanted you to be happy. You love Japan father, not England." We met eyes for a moment before I turned to go. "My friends are waiting for me. I'll see you back at home."

I brushed away a few unexpected tears from my face. Talking about my mother was rarely done, and every time it happened, tears were there. As I left the office, I wouldn't have been to surprised if my father were crying too. Maybe that would change his mind.

~.~.~.~.~

"Wait…" Hikaru said dumbly. "So, you're not moving?"

I shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. When I went to my father, he was adamant that we were, but I might have changed his mind."

Tamaki cocked his head to the side. "How'd you do that?"

A lump rose in my throat. I didn't feel like talking about my mother again; if I were to cry in front of them, it would be the end of my social life in the host club. Or at least, the beginning of a much worse taunting from Hikaru. "Oh, persuasion…" I chuckled, nervously, hoping no one would touch more on that topic.

"Well, you better not move," Haruhi said, smiling. "Or we'll just have to kidnap you."

Hunny's eyes grew big as cake hung out from his mouth. "What?" He cried. "That's illegal Haruhi!"

Tamaki frowned, narrowing his brows. "Unless common folk people do that a lot." Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked away. I tried to not to laugh too much at my friends stupidity. After all, they were nice guys.

Kyouya was the only one who hadn't said anything in the conversation, with the exception of Mori, who never said much at all. His dark eyes were watching snow fall down out the window, his mind lost in thought. I would have given anything to know what he was thinking. I must have been staring at him a bit too much, because the rest of the host club had gotten up and walked away, leaving us alone.

"Hey," I said quietly, smiling at him as he turned around.

He inclined his head politely. Even though we were friends, he never stopped acting like a gentleman. "Hello to you as well."

I got up and sat next to him on the pink couch. He stared at me for a moment, and I at him. My heart rate began to pick up as I noticed him getting closer to me. "What's it like to have a good dad?" I asked suddenly, causing him to stop.

He leaned back in surprise. "What?"

"I mean, my dad takes care of us, loves us, and clothes us and everything, but what's it like to have a dad supports you with everything you do?" Kyouya stared at me wide eyed, his long lashes blinking.

"Why would you ask me that question?"

I knew his father treated him worse than my father treated us; but I still felt the need to ask. "You're smart," I laughed quietly, looking down at my hands. "I figured maybe you'd have some sort of idea."

I felt his eyes on the side of my face. I wanted to look up at him, but I was afraid. I kept thinking about it we were to really move. I didn't want to leave him; I wanted to be with him, more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire life. I found myself staying up all night just thinking about the stupidest things; imagining the stupidest scenarios. Kyouya and I on a beach, Kyouya and I in a coffee shop, Kyouya and I on a roller coaster. You name a place, I've probably imagined us there. How would I be able to make any of that true if I was going to move? And if I did come back here for college, who's to say he wouldn't have found the love of his life by then?

"Stop thinking so much," I heard him say suddenly. His fingers found their way under my chin, and he turned my head around. They were cold, and he didn't look terribly happy. "Whatever happens, I won't forget you."

I smiled as best as I could. "You're a mind reader, Kyouya."

He dropped his hand, pushing up his thin glasses. "No, it's not that. I think I just understand you." Before he could breathe another word, I leaned across the couch, meeting his lips with mine. I felt myself melt underneath his breathe, and we both broke apart gasping for air. "Alright, maybe I don't," he laughed.

"I wasn't finished," I smiled, leaning in and kissing him again. This time his hands found their way onto my cheek and one around my neck, supporting me. It felt perfect; everything seemed like it was in place. "I won't go," I whispered, shutting my eyes as he broke away. "Not like this."

"Amaya," he said after a moment. Our foreheads were pressed together, but I still felt the need to be close to him. "Don't be afraid, but you have to do what needs to be done." I cracked open my eyes. "You have to obey your father." He sounded so much like his father there, if my eyes would have been closed, I would have mistaken he two.

I nodded slowly. "I hate to admit it, but you're right." He nodded wisely. "It doesn't matter though. Maybe it's the smarter decision, but it's not the right one."

"What is the right one?" Kyouya asked, knitting his brows together.

I smiled and flicked a strand of his black hair. "The one that involves you."


	6. Chapter 6

"I've though a lot about what you said, Amaya," my father said to me later that night. "You're right about what you said regarding your mother." I was sitting on my bed, my legs folded across one another, waiting for the news. I figured I knew what they would be though. "However…" My heart skipped a beat. "It's unavoidable. We're moving."

My hand sunk lower. I was trying my best to ignore the tears that were suddenly rushing to my eyes. I couldn't disobey him. "Yes, father." Then I heard him leave and enter Hana's room, where I sat and listened to them fighting for the next two hours. I fell asleep sometime after that though, with dried tears running down my cheeks.

~.~.~.~.~

"You might as well just kill me now," Summit scoffed after school when I told her. "This sucks. I mean… What am I going to do without you Amaya? Honestly?"

I shrugged. "You could always hang out with Yukina. She's really nice."

"She's not _you_, Amaya." There was a long silence before Summit hoped on her bike. "I have to go," She said quickly. "There are things I need to do. I'll call you later or something." I tried to pretend that she didn't have tears in her eyes, but it was too obvious as she rolled away on her bike.

I felt like a bad best friend. It wasn't my fault though. None of it was my fault, and I made my way to Ouran to deliver the news. No guests would be there today; it would just be the eight of us, and I knew this would be the perfect time to break the news.

~.~.~.~

We had been talking for an hour. I hadn't said much, two words at most. They were talking about photo shoots and interviews, how cute Haruhi was, then how cute I was, but I couldn't seem to focus. My mind was racing back and forth with thoughts, I needed to let everything come out and explode.

"I'm moving!" I shouted suddenly while Hunny was explaining how much he loved strawberry cake. Everyone's head shot up and looked towards me in surprise. "There," I said heavily. "I'm leaving in two days. This sucks," I said, suddenly realizing the situation. "Oh, man this seriously bites."

Haruhi suddenly stood up and pulled a chair up next to me. I could feel my eyes swelling up again, but I promised not to cry in front of them. I felt Haruhi's hand on my shoulder as I weakly buried my face in my hands. No one was talking, but I knew they weren't happy.

I heard someone get up and leave the room. Curious to see who it was, I looked up to see Kaoru gone. Hikaru chased after him, leaving the rest of the host club sitting in silence. It was going to be a long two days.

~.~.~.~

Later that night, I called the guys to come and help me pack, but no one could except for Tamaki and Mori. I figured most of them didn't want to watch me back my old things up. It was nice having a few friends over though. Mori was putting away my fragile things quietly in boxes. It was weird seeing him without Hunny. He was so dark and handsome- I hadn't noticed it until the little blonde rascal was off his shoulders. It made me smile though, how protective he was over him. He spotted a glass cat eating a piece of cake on my shelf. I laughed. "Go ahead and give it to him," I said, both of us with the same idea.

"He'll like it," Mori said, tucking it in his pocket. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said, smiling for the first time that day. It was nice to hear Mori talk every once in a while, even though I knew he didn't like it much himself. "I'll miss you guys. If you see something you like, feel free to grab it. I have too much junk anyways."

Mori's dark eyes scanned the shelves, when suddenly they stopped on a glass heart jewelry box. "You should give this to Kyouya," he said monotonous, setting it on the bed. The whole idea was sort of ironic, since it was very feminine and Kyouya was not girly in the least or very romantic either, but I knew Mori was right. He found a little fish statue, and plucked it off the shelf, tucking that in his pocket. I smiled. At least he wanted to remember me too.

"Everything in the bathroom is packed up," Tamaki said, walking in with a box. I saw my rubber duck on top and couldn't imagine him without it.

"Take the duck," I laughed. "You're silly, just like it. I want you to keep it." Tamaki frowned, picking the duck up from the box. He looked at me again. "Don't worry," I laughed, getting his bother. "I won't miss it as much as I miss you."

His arms suddenly found their way around me, pulling me into a tight hug. Tamaki had been quiet the whole evening. I would miss his hugs, I suddenly realized, and his loudness and the way he fawned over Haruhi. "You know what I want you to do while I'm gone?" I laughed.

"Huh?"

"Take Haruhi on a date," I laughed loudly, patting him on the back as his face turned red. "Don't deny that you don't want to." Tamaki looked at me in anger, then looked at Mori then rushed out of the room.

"I forgot I left something in the bathroom!" I heard the door slam shut and I knew he couldn't be coming out of there for a while.

"He's funny," I laughed, folding up some clothes. "I really will miss him." I sighed heavily, shoving more clothes in suitcases. I turned around and looked at my almost empty room. "This is so strange," I frowned. Mori stopped working and looked around too. "It's like, I've never left this room. My crib was in here and everything."

"You'll be back," Mori assured.

For some reason I couldn't help but believe him. Maybe I was moving, but he was right. For one reason or another, I would come back to Japan. And not just any place in Japan, but I would be back in this room, set up the way it was. I just didn't know how long that would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm SO TIRED. I'm sorry my brain isn't working too well, so this chapter kind of sucks, but I just want to get past all the byes and stuff so I can get to the conflict and what not. Oh my, I'm tired.**

**Kyouya: Then shut up. Go to bed. **

**You can't tell me what to do! **

**Kyouya: As far as I'm concerned…**

… **You're probably right.**

**Kyouya: Probably.**

**Probably.**

**Kyouya: … Probably.**

**PROBABLY!!**

**Kyouya: Yup, you need to go to bed.**

**I'm on it.**

**~.~.~**

The next day was time-consuming and dreary. Hana barely spoke to anyone, she didn't show her face at any meals- she took her food up to her room, and she didn't even go to school. She basically just sat around, like she was waiting for a miracle to happen. I tried to talk to her every once in a while, but she would just slam the door in my face. I figured she didn't want to be a bad role model for me. As far as she knew, she was my favorite person in the world.

I didn't bother her though; I decided to just let things pan out. I myself wasn't feeling very ecstatic about the whole thing, but throughout my life, with a sensitive sister like Hana and a father who wasn't very supportive, I've learned to try and just manage with what you have. No arguments, not declarations, just follow the rules and you'll get by. For the most part, anyways.

Sure, I disobeyed the rule when I went to go stay with Kyouya, but look how well that plan turned out. I landed right back home, and now I was leaving it. My mind told me to listen to my father, even though my heart did not.

Summit called me later that night, and we talked a little about school, acting like everything was normal and that I wouldn't be leaving the next day. Eventually it had to be brought up though, and when it was, it wasn't forgiving. "This is all so stupid," Summit cursed to herself from across the phone.

"I know," I agreed. I was sitting on my bed, twisting my sweaty fingers together with nervousness. "I've just come to realize that there's nothing I can do about it. We'll see each other again, though. I mean, two more years until college, and I'll be back in Japan." I was attempting to look on the bright side, but both of us were still upset.

"Amaya, don't even pretend like I have enough money to go to the same college as you."

"Well, maybe I'll go to the same college as_ you. _Besides, we'd still live near each other. We could get colleges in the same area, you know," once again I tried to convince her that it would be okay, but she wasn't buying it.

"Your dad will make you go to the best school in Japan. Don't even pretend he won't."

My voice lowered a little in sadness. "I'm not pretending anything. I'm just trying to look on the bright side for once."

Summit scoffed from the other side of the phone. "Well, it's not working. I have to go, mom just cooked some rice." There was a long silence between the two ends. I could hear Hana silently crying in her room next to mine. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Summit said sadly, and without another word I heard the connection end.

I looked at the phone to see that we'd only been talking for twelve minutes. Twelve minutes of talking; it was probably going to be my longest conversation with her for the next couple years. Unless, by some miracle I made my way back to Japan. That, or if she made her way over to England.

Why England anyways? Big Ben? Harry Potter? What was the obsession? I knew it was nice and all, but Japan was cooler, in my opinion. I tried to convince Hana it was a good idea, with all of the shopping and fashion that went on there, but both of us knew Japan was where we belonged, not with the Brits.

Not that I have anything against England, or anything.

My phone went off again and I laid down on my mattress (no longer on the bed frame; that was already packed away in case it gathered dust while we were gone) to answer it. "Hello?" I said, a moment after I gathered my thoughts.

"Amaya?" I heard a familiar voice ring out from the other end of the phone. It was Kaoru; he didn't call me much, so I took the opportunity to talk as much as I could before he too hung up on me.

"Kaoru, how are you? How was the club today? Sorry I couldn't be there, I just had more things to pack. Man, its cold out, no? You would think that maybe the snow would die down, but really, it just keeps piling up!"

"Amaya!" Kaoru shouted, laughing. "Are you seriously talking to me about the weather?"

I frowned. He was right; that whole thing was a bit random and over the top. "Sorry," I sighed heavily. "I just need someone to talk to. Summit hung up on me, and I was afraid you would too, so I thought if I talked a lot, you would talk a lot too."

He laughed sweetly. Kaoru was one of my best friends. After the whole… incident between us, we spent a lot of time together. I didn't think he still liked me anymore; but I loved his company, and I whenever I was upset, he would be the one I could go to, to talk about it. "You know you can talk as much as you want, I'll listen," he said.

"I know," I replied. And, he would.

"I think you should come over," he said, and I could tell he felt a bit nervous asking me that. Alright, so maybe he still liked me a little bit. "The rest of the guys are here, and-"

I heard a high voice squeak in the background. "I'm a _girl!_" Laughing out loud, I knew right away who it was: Haruhi.

"Yeah, anyways, we all want you to come over. You know, for a sort of going away for a long vacation party." A long vacation? That was a nice way of putting it, actually. I would have to remember that to use on Summit. "So will you?"

I nodded, then realized that he was on the phone. "Oh, yes, of course. I'll be over there in a few minutes. Don't do anything too exciting without me!" He agreed that he wouldn't, and we both hung up the phones as I rushed off to see my friends, for the last time, for a long time.

~.~.~.~.~

_2 hours later._

"You guys!" I shouted happily, looking down at my scrapbook they made me. "It's all… really sexy photos of you!" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Thanks you guys!" They all nodded in pride. It was old pictures from their magazines. Hana would flip when she got a hold of this.

"Here," Haruhi said, pushing through the crowd. "This is from _me. _I decided to be a little less arrogant with my gift." I quickly ripped off the paper, happy to find a huge box of fortune cookies.

"My favorite!" I said, laughing. "Thanks Haruhi!"

"I know it's sort of cheesy," she snickered. "They always make me feel better though, and I actually hand wrote some of them, having to do with memories here." It wasn't cheesy; in fact it was wonderful. Much more thoughtful than my other gift, but I just concluded that boys will be boys, and left the matter at that.

Besides, looking a photo of Kyouya every once in a while would be nice, along with everyone else. As much as it would make me miss them, it would still be comforting.

I tried not to think about leaving Kyouya, but the thought just kept slipping back into my mind. He wasn't talking much at the party, and I figured it was safe to say that he was thinking about it as well.

It was getting late, Hunny had fallen asleep so Mori took him back home. Haruhi had to go home too, she had to work in the morning. Eventually Tamaki fell asleep too, but he was staying over so we just tossed him in a bedroom upstairs. Me, the twins, and Kyouya were sitting on the couch watching a movie. "I can't believe we're wasting our time with this," Hikaru complained for the hundredth time.

"You're the only one that doesn't like it," I laughed. "I think it's pretty good."

"We all know how it's going to end," Kyouya said monotonously. "She's going to go back to Germany, see the solider dead, and then get shot." I scoffed, and told him he was probably wrong. "Trust me," Kyouya smirked, eating some popcorn. "In fact, we should make a bet." I shot him a look. "Just kidding."

I heard a light snore. I turned my head to see Kaoru had fallen asleep on Hikaru's shoulder. "Someone get him off me," Hikaru whispered. "I'm actually sort of curious to see if Kyouya's going to lose the bet now."

"There's no bet!" I laughed, standing up. "I'll take him upstairs, you two tell me what happens when I come back down." I scooped up the skinny Kaoru and headed towards the stairs. He was a lot lighter than I had expected, and I found myself getting to his room quicker than what I would have thought. "There you go," I said, setting him down in his bed. "Good night, rascal."

"Thanks," I heard him whisper as I was on my way to leave. I turned around quickly, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "That was uncalled for," he teased, shooing me away. I laughed, and ran back downstairs where Hikaru was smiling ear to ear.

"You lost the bet! Kyouya was right!"

Kyouya bowed humorously; self satisfied. "I'm for all waters."

"Yeah, you're really talented," I joked. "And Hikaru, be quiet! There was no bet!" Hikaru laughed and shrugged. I looked down at my watch. "Oh, it's late," I sighed. "I should probably be getting home." I rushed over to Hikaru pulling him into a hug. "Thanks for the party. I'll stop by tomorrow to say goodbye one last time."

I glanced over at Kyouya. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow too." He nodded, his arms quickly finding their way around me. I expected him to break free, because of Hikaru's presence, but he let his arms linger there, his face buried in my hair.

Who knew when we would hold each other again? My mind didn't want to imagine it. I would be half way across the globe, without someone to hug, and the thought upset me to the point where I was about to cry. I bit down on my bottom lip, and urged myself to stay strong.

I could have stood there with him forever.

**Oh, wah, wah, wah. Go cry and be sad somewhere else Amaya.**

**Kyouya: YOU'RE the one that wrote that.**

**I know, but she's just so sad all the time.**

**Kyouya: Like I said.**

**Look, don't judge me because I'm not smart. Get the gist? **

**Kyouya: *disgusted* You just used to negatives in one sentence.**

***gasps* Oh no. The world is going to end. What's going to happen now? Someone save me. Oh, but they can't—because the world is going to end and it's all because of bad grammar. **

**Kyouya: *unamused* No one expects it to happen until it does. **

**Oh… shut up, smarty pants. **

**Kyouya: By the way, unamused isn't a word.**

***throws a chair at him***

**Kyouya: *dodges* I have cat reflexes.**

***realizes that she only has the reflexes of a sloth* *Stays quiet* **


	8. Chapter 8

If there was one thing I always told myself that I wanted out of life, it was love. The funny thing was that I was never open to it. Hana was as open as anyone could be. She loved just about everything and everyone she saw. If she met a murderer on the street, she would find the good in him, and make him fall in love with her. It was just how she was. Not me though, I always struggled.

Only one person understood how I felt, and that was my best friend. I told myself it would always be like that. Only Hana and Summit could get who I was, and know how to deal with me. And then comes along these guys; these seven people, seemingly out of nowhere. They all seem to love me, like they genuinely want me to be happy.

Right when I'm loving them back, I have to leave them. Someone is out to get me, I know it. Every time I got close to someone, something pulled me away. I told myself I was cursed forever, and it would always be like this. I would die alone, and no one would come to my funeral.

Then Hana slapped me and told me that I was overreacting, and that she had just as bad of luck as I did and; 'Look how happy I am! I'm as happy as a dove!' So, her analogies weren't that great, but hey, she wasn't the brightest dove in the coop.

That next morning, I woke up, feeling stiff and sore. It was from all of the moving of boxes and furniture we had done, but I felt sore inside too. I didn't want to leave me home, who would? Like my father had said once though; change was good.

My father also once said;

"Life is terrible. Then we die, Amaya. We have to learn how to deal with it."

After that, I tried to stop taking my father's advice as much. Only, on a day like today, with snow covering the ground, no wind in the air; our house suddenly empty overnight, I felt like he was right. I felt like for once I could listen to my father and actually agree with him.

Who knows? Maybe England wouldn't be as bad as Hana and I thought. I tried to talk to Hana that morning over breakfast, but she just faced the window and ignored me. Hana was losing her love and her grace, I knew that. I didn't realize how badly she was upset about this, until she finally couldn't talk to me.

"Hana," I said softly, reaching across the breakfast table and placing a hand on hers. Like a sting, she moved her hand away from mine and continued to eat her toast. "You don't know what this will be like. It could change you, Hana."

She kept quiet and continued eating her food. "We're not leaving Japan forever Hana," I tried to reassure her. If I didn't have Hana's happiness, this whole moving thing would be a disaster for both of us. "You'll come back in a couple of years, and go to college."

Without a word, she pushed back her chair and walked over to trash can where she threw away her plate. "All the plates are packed," she said monotonously. "No use going through them and putting one more back in."

Her cold eyes glanced at me quietly, before she returned upstairs to her empty bedroom. I sighed heavily, burying my face in my hands. For once in the last couple of days, the house was quiet. The moving trucks were already at the airport. My father was there, waiting for us to go. I didn't know if I would be able to make Hana leave, but we still had some time, and I didn't want to worry about that yet.

A knock on my back window took me by surprise. Spinning around, I noticed the Host Club was all there; everyone too. I rushed over, pulling open the door. "Come inside!" I urged as they all sauntered in. I noticed the droopiness of their faces. No one was smiling. It was like an apocalypse; and it was starting to freak me out. "Alright, look, I'll be back. It'll only be a couple of years, and we'll all be able to see each other again."

"A couple of years is too long!" Hunny complained, wrapping his arms around Mori's legs. Mori quietly scooped him up, placing him on his shoulders. "We don't want you to leave. You or Hana!"

I nodded, trying not to look at any one of them directly. I could already feel the tears brimming my eyes. "You've all been very good friends to me," I said softly. "I only hope that when I come back you can be willing to accept me back in your lives." My tone was terribly formal, and it sounded out of character, but it was the only way I could keep myself from crying.

"It's okay to cry, Amaya," a sweet voice suddenly spoke, filling my ears with sorrow. I looked up quickly, to see Kyouya, his head looking downwards towards his shoes. His voice was so desolate, so soft; I didn't even recognize it was him.

I shook my head. "I won't cry in front of any of you," I said, trying to laugh to brighten the mood. "Do you want to know why? It's because there's nothing worth crying for. I'll return in time, you guys. Just wait for me, and I'll be there." They all looked up at me, their faces starting to seem a bit more relaxed. "A few really isn't as long as it might seem."

A few of them nodded, and I saw Haruhi crack a small smile. I knew I could count on her to be the only reasonable one here. She always had been, for starters. "She's right guys," Haruhi said, cocking her head to the side. "It's not as bad as it seems."

"Yeah!" I laughed, finally happy that everyone was starting to calm down. "Plus, did you forget that I had email? Also, you can write me letters. I love letters."

Kyouya smiled. "I'll make a note of it."

Hunny suddenly starting going on about all of the gifts he was going to send me. Tamaki jumped in then too, and he even went as far as to say he'd send me a hot air balloon, and a clown, and even a horse, if I decided I really wanted it. While everyone was talking, I began to notice something was out of place. "Someone's not here," I mumbled, causing everyone to freeze. "Where's Kaoru?"

Hikaru's lip twitched. "He couldn't come," he grumbled. "He _wouldn't_ come."

My chest began to tighten. "What do you mean he wouldn't come?" I shouted my voice a bit angrier than what I had originally planned for it to be. "You mean he didn't want to say bye to me?" The group stood silent, avoiding my harsh stare. "Well, Hana and I have to leave in a few minutes, and now I can't even go over to your house and say bye to him. Fantastic."

Peeved out of my mind, I brushed through them all and stomped upstairs towards Hana's room. She sat in the middle of her floor, going through one of her old magazines. Nothing was left. Empty walls, a dirty floor, and outlet plugs. "This was my favorite issue," Hana said suddenly, smiling. Her eyes didn't look up to greet me. She just sat and looked.

I took a step closer to her. Everything felt a bit more calm, when I was with her. I looked at the title of the magazine. "That's a host club magazine," I teased, poking her arm. "Is there a half naked photo of Tamaki in there that you like so much?"

She scoffed, looking up at me with a smirk. "_No_," she laughed. "It's my favorite because it's all about their new member. She handed me the issue. You, Amaya. It's all about you." I knew the host club had done the issue, but I was always too embarrassed to look at it. The photos turned out alright; in fact I thought I looked pretty for once. "Their downstairs, aren't they?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, handing her back the issue. "Keep it," I laughed. "I don't want it." Hana nodded, swiftly pulling the magazine back. "It's time to go," I whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her eyes starting to swell up with tears before she looked down at me.

"Amaya, you're the luckiest girl in the world, you know that?" I leaned back in surprise, not expecting that reaction from her. "You have someone who really cares about you. All I ever wanted was that. Sure, I have a lot of friends, but guys never want to _be _with me. They just want to date me because they think I'm cute and nice." She sighed heavily, looking down at her pink flats. "My whole dream was just to be friends with the host club, and instead you got it."

"Hana-" I started, but she cut me off.

"No, don't Hana me!" She grumbled, stomping her foot. "You know what? Yeah, I'm jealous of you Amaya! But at the same time, I'm not, because… you being their friend is the greatest thing that's ever happened to you." I blinked, taking in her words. Was she right? "Don't you get it Amaya? I don't want to move because I don't want to leave Japan. I don't want to move, because I don't want you to go to England and realize what you were leaving once we got there. Open up your eyes, Amaya. You belong here."

My throat was starting to go dry, and I tried to push her words as far away from my mind as they would go. "Don't tell me this now Hana," I said my voice shaky. "Dad already has the plane tickets. Everything is packed; we _have _to go."

There was a long silence before Hana finally sighed and looked at me. "Maybe you're right, Amaya," she said. "I just wish you thought about it earlier."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kyouya drove Hana and I to the airport. The rest of the host club went home. There were more tears, more complaints, and particularly a lot more anger. Eventually, Kyouya chucked me and Hana in the car and drove far away from that house. That stupid house where I just happened to grow up my entire life. That stupid little house that I was leaving.

The car ride was quiet. When I say quiet, I mean- _quiet_. No one said a word. Hana shoved her iPod headphones into her ears and flipped through her Host Club magazines the entire ride. Kyouya kept his eyes on the road, not once looking over at me. Regardless, I couldn't stop staring at him.

I wanted to take in every in of his face before I had to get on the crowded little plane. It was like I was afraid that once I got on the plane, with everyone around me, I would suddenly start paying more attention to their faces, and completely forget about his.

We pulled up to the airport, where Kyouya climbed out and took the suitcases from the trunk. Hana took hers, and walked inside to go and get out tickets. That was it; that was when I knew I had to go. Kyouya stood on one side of the car, staring down at the roof. I stood on the other, staring at my feet. "So," he laughed suddenly. "I guess I'll see you in a few years."

I blinked, not expecting such a blunt goodbye. He stuck his hand out from the other side of the car, as though he wanted me to shake it. I stood in disbelief. "That's it?" I laughed, tossing my arms into the air. "You want to say goodbye to me with a handshake?" Kyouya awkwardly lowered his arm. "After everything we've been through?" Furiously, I stomped over to his side of the car. "Now what's wrong, huh? There's always something bothering you, so why don't you just come out and say what it is."

"The same reason Kaoru didn't show up!" Kyouya shouted loudly. Everyone in the parking lot looked in our direction as our faces turned bright red. "The same reason Kaoru didn't show up," he said softer. "We're afraid. We're afraid of what's going to happen to us once you leave. If you kiss me goodbye, I won't let you go in that airport."

Everything was starting to pull itself together now. "That's why he didn't come?" I said softly. "He was afraid of leaving me." Kyouya nodded, rolling his eyes at my stupidity. "I feel like such a jerk."

"That's because you are," Kyouya joked, laughing. I looked up at him with a smirk. "It's alright though. You're an attractive jerk."

"Oh I am?" I teased, poking him in the chest.

He nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Hana's voice suddenly interrupted it all. "Amaya, I've got the tickets. Come on, we have to go now or we'll miss our flight!" She cried before running back into the airport.

My eyes slowly looked up towards Kyouya, who was looking away. "I guess this is it for now then," I mumbled. Kyouya stood silently. "I can't kiss you then?" I asked, desperately wanting to. He shook his head slowly.

"I can't."

I nodded, understanding how he felt. I knew that if I held him one more time, knowing it was the last time for a long time, I would crack too. "It's funny that you care about me," I said softly. His beautiful grey eyes suddenly shot me a look of disbelief. "Not many people do. It's kind of comforting. I hope that when I come back, things won't change too much."

Kyouya couldn't be tied down by me forever. If he met a girl while I was away, then that was his choice. He had the freedom to be with whoever he chose to be with. I sighed heavily and grabbed my luggage. "See you in a couple years, Kyouya," I muttered, trying my best to calm my bottom lip, which was now shaking uncontrollably.

Turning on my heels, I started walking as fast as I could towards the airport entrance. Tears were now flooding down my face, and my hands were so sweaty, I could barely hold onto my luggage. _Don't look back Amaya_, _don't look back_.


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW. I don't have anything to say to you... :[ My mind has been elsewhere for this story... but I realized that I really ought to get back to it. I bet you all hate me now. *hangs head in shame***

**Kyouya: *spits on my shoes***

***sniffles* Those were Armani... *sulks off again to sad violin music***

**~mistro**

We were sitting on the plane, and hours had passed by, eventually my mind has forgotten the time. Occasionally, a movie would pop on the TV in front of me, and I would watch it, my iPod plugged deeply into my ears, the music blasting. Intense rock music would blast on, while a romance scene played. I snickered to myself, and then realized dully that I was very bad at amusing myself.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I decided it would be best if I sleep. So far the music had taken my mind off of things, but I couldn't be too sure of what my mind would think of if I stayed awake any longer. Before I closed my eyes, I felt my lips tingle. _Why didn't he just kiss me...? _

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spied something flaming orange. My eyes grew wide, and I nudged Hana, who was out cold in the seat next to me. "Hana! Wake up!" I hissed, nudging her again. She moaned, turning furthur into the plane window. "Hana, please get up for a second!"

"What could you possibly want right now?" She said, sitting up and raising her eye cover delicately. "You're interrupting my beauty sleep." She cracked a quick smile, twisting her light hair between her fingers. "Not that I need it, or anything."

"Alright enough with the self compliments," I said, rolling my eyes. "Look at that guy over there," I pointed in the direction of the flaming red hair. "Am I insane, or does that look exactly like Kaoru?"

She paused. "I dunno, to me it looks like Hikaru."

Annoyed, I grunted, standing up. "I'm just casually going to make it look like I have to pee, walk over in that general area and take a better look at his face." Hana nodded, giving me a quick thumbs up. Casually, my hands in my pockets, I sneaked up towards the front of the plane, turning quickly on my heels before entering the bathroom stall. I looked over in the seat...

Gasping, I placed a hand over my mouth and dove inside the bathroom, trying to catch my breath. "What the hell?" I whispered, running my hands through my hair; more like knotting them tightly around each other in frustration. Slowly, I peeked my head out from the door. Yup. It was definitly Kaoru in that seat. Angrily, I closed the door shut, walking over to him. His eyes were glued to a magazine, and he didn't even look up at me as I stood next to him, my hands on my hips. "Don't even start that game with me, Kaoru."

Slowly, he lifted his golden eyes from the paper. I got a quick stab in the stomach, looking into those eyes. I pushed it aside. I was not happy to see my friend right now. No way, I was pissed off as anyone should be. Or at least, I had to keep telling myself that. "I'm sorry," he said casually, cracking that same mischevious smile. "Do I know you?"

I scoffed, ripping his magazine from his hands, rolling it up into a cylinder and slapping him on the head with that. "Shut up Kaoru!" I shouted, gathering everyone's attention. "Why are you here? Does your brother know you're here?"

"Yes, he does," he nodded with another smile. "I am Kaoru's brother."

My face dropped some more. I looked around the plane- only to spot another ginger a few seats forward. "Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted. His brother turned his head around, giving both of us a smile wave. "It certainly took you long enough to notice!"

Groaning, I ran my fingers through my hair again. "Why are you here!? My father is going to kill me!"

"It's not like you put us on the plane," Hikau frowned, shrugging.

Angrily, I shoved him over, sitting down next to him. I grabbed his jacket collar in my fists, honestly wanting to punch him in the face. It wasn't the first time I'd wanted to do that though. "Alright, listen. You don't get it. I'm moving. I'm leaving Japan. I'm not coming back. You, on the other hand, are going to go to France with me, and then turn right back around and leave me alone for the next couple of years, got it?"

Hikaru raised a thin brow. "No."

Growling, I shoved him backwards, letting go of his jacket. I crossed my arms over my chest, staring ahead of me. "You've really got to learn how to-" I stopped myself short when I saw a large figure stand up from the front of the plane. "Mori?!" I hissed beneath my breath. Howling with rage, I grabbed Hikaru once again. "Alright, now you've done it!"

Hikaru began to laugh, amused by my sudden anger. Everyone on the plane was staring at us, but at the moment I didn't care. I kept wanting to wake up, and tell myself that all of this was really a stupid dream, but when I saw a small blonde boy hop up beside him, I knew it wasn't. "Oh, no," I breathed, covering my face pathetically. "If they're all here, then that means..."

"Amaya princess!" I heard a happy voice call to me from behind. I didn't even want to turn around. I felt a hand suddenly land on my shoulder. "Your worries are over! You didn't really think we'd let you go without trying to get you to come right back, did you?"

"Yes," I grumbled. "Actually I did, Tamaki."

He stopped for a moment, staring down at me in disbelief. "Well, of course we wouldn't! You and your sister don't belong in France!" He flapped a hand. "That's only for the rich and elegant, like me!" He delicately placed a hand to his chest. "And on top of it, you speak no french!"

"Honestly, I would choose France over you," I muttered, sinking lower in my seat. I knew deep down that I was happy to see all of them, but with Tamaki blabbling away next to me, it was hard to find that sincerity. "So, is everyone here except for Kyouya?"

"Yes," Tamaki said, squeezing in next to Hikaru and me. "He's waiting for us back at home. Only, he doesn't know that we're here."

I snapped my head in his direction, knitting my brows. "What do you mean he doesn't know that you're here? You didn't tell him? He didn't help plan this?"

"Of course not," Hikaru snickered. "He would have totally opposed it. He would have complained that we had no right to butt into your life." He rolled his eyes. "Or something stupid and smart like that. Deep down it was obvious that he was depressed about you leaving. And since Kyouya's depressed enough, it would have sucked to see him even more down."

Grunting, they had a point. "What you guys are doing is really nice, but if you try and talk to my dad, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed you guys on the spot." Their eyes grew wide for a moment before they both replaced it with a smile.

"That's what butlers are for!" Tamaki said, snapping his fingers. Instantly, three nice looking men stood up, bowing to Tamaki from different areas from the plane. I laughed in amazement as they sat back down. "See?" He said, adjusting his tie. "I told you we came prepared."

"So you're really not kidding about all of this, are you?" I asked, a bit hesitantly.

They shook their heads no.

"And you really think you're going to get me and Hana out of this situation."

They nodded quickly.

I sunk lower in my seat, plugging my headphones back in. "It's going to be one long trip back."


	10. Chapter 10

Hana was positively hyperventalating when I sat back down next to her later on. She was looking over from me, to the boys then back to me, and then finally on Tamaki. "They're really all here right now," She whispered beneath her breath. "Even single golden one of them!" I could tell she was about to burst up from her seat and rush over to them, but I shoved her back down quickly.

"Don't even think about it," I hissed. "I'm trying to ignore them for the rest of the ride." I glanced over at them to see them all waving, with childish grins on their faces. "... Even though that's totally not going to happen at all."

"Why would you want it to?" Hana grinned wildly, squealing with delight. She waved back. "Amaya, you're the luckiest girl in the world, you know that? You're beautiful, you're smart, you've got the best sister ever, and you're always surrounded by the most gorgeous boys anyone has ever seen in their entire life!" Angrily, she slapped me on the shoulder. "Why can't you just be happy for once?"

I looked over at her with wide eyes, my arms flailing. "Because those beautiful boys are not supposed to be on this plane right now! In fact, I'm not supposed to be seeing their faces for years to come, and when dad finds out..." Both of our eyes grew wide. "We've just got to check the new house for any sharp objects."

"Maybe dad will finally realize Amaya, that you can't hide love away."

I slowly looked over at her. I knew she was talking about Kyouya, but in my anger, I didn't want to talk about it. "He can do whatever he wants. He's our father, and he's powerful. I'm not going to stand up to him. I'll leave it to the host club."

At the sound of their name, they all grinned and waved again. "Come on Amaya," Hana laughed. "They're all so sweet. Don't you see that they really do care about you, and that they're not just doing this to make you angry?"

Sinking lower in my seat, I wasn't ready to admit she was right. I snatched a magazine from the pocket on the seat in front of my, covering my face with it. "Just, tell me when we land."

~.~.~.~

I felt a gentle nudge on my arm. Groaning in tiredness, I peeled the magazine off from my face, only to look up and see myself surrounded by the boys. Shrieking unconscious, I grabbed my chest in surprised. "Is that what you all came here to do, give me a heart attack?"

Hunny frowned a little, squeezing his bunny closer to his chest. "Are you not happy to see us Amaya?" His eyes grew wide, cute and sensitive.

"No." I stated bluntly, crawling out of the seat and walking towards the front of the plane. We had finally landed, and now the hard part was coming up. Meeting my father with these goons behind me.

I heard Hunny squeak a little in sadness, but Mori quickly placed him on his shoulders, making him happy once again. "Everything will be perfectly fine Amaya!" Tamaki said, wisely raising a finger. I continue walking out of the plane and into the airport. They followed on my feels. "No thanks to us, we'll get you back in Japan by tomorrow!"

"Who said I want to go back to Japan?" I muttered, pushing through crowds, trying to get to the place where I picked up my luggage. I didn't hear any response from the host club for a while, so I figured they were at a loss by my sudden question.

"Well, of course you do," I heard Tamaki pout. "How could you choose France over us?"

I finally reached the luggage area, where Hana already stood waiting for me, both of our luggages in hand. She smiled and waved to all of us, but I snatched the luggage from her hand and quickly kept walking. "Easily!" I shouted in response. "Why? Because I care about you guys, and walking outside to meet my father is going to be murder for you."

We all stopped at the large, motion censored doors that would take us outside. "See that black car out there?" I said, pointing. All of them stared at it with wide eyes. "That's my father. He's here to pick me and Hana up. Not you. He's definitly not taking you."

All of them frowned. "Then we'll have to get him to come out!" Hikaru snickered, rushing through the doors with Kaoru right behind him. I shrieked in fear.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" I watched from the inside as they knocked on the door. My father slowly rolled the window down, his face knitted in anger. He pushed open the door, slamming it furiously behind him. The twins both smiled, shaking his hand as though nothing in the world were wrong. "They're going to get themselves killed!" I whispered beneath my breath. Whatever was happening though, I wasn't going out there.

I watched them exchange a few words, and then my father suddenly looked in my direction. I glanced at me for a moment, but then directed his gaze towards the boys where his eyes grew even larger. He mumbled something back to the twins. "I wish I knew what they were saying," Hana confessed, thinking all of our thoughts.

After what felt like a lifetime, the twins rushed back inside, grabbing my hand and pulling me out towards the car. "Wait!" I cried, trying to pull away. They were too strong. "What are you doing?!"

In a moment, I was facing my father. His dark, almost grey like Kyouya's only colder eyes were staring back at me, his expression less than pleased. The more I looked at him though, I couldn't exactly tell what he was trying to say. "Amaya, these gentlemen have told me some news." I gulped nervously. "They told me that you wish to return back to Japan."

"I will not defy you father," I blurted out quickly.

"That's not what I am asking you Amaya," he said slowly. "Is it true that you and Hana both wish to return to Japan urgently?" I stayed silent, hanging my head. "Does this have to do with that Kyouya?"

"Of course not!" I shouted, stepping closer to him. "Well... I mean, that is a small part of it, but we've lived there our entire lives!" I pointed to my skin. "Obviously! It's difficult dad, to move away from your home." I scuffed my feet together. "Especially when it's for the benefit of your father."

"It's for the benefit of all of us," he said slowly.

I shook my head. "Come on dad, you know it's not. You know you love living in Japan. You always have, I've heard you say it. We made fantastic money over there. Sure, we'll make more here, but is money better than memories?"

My father stayed silent for a moment. His eyes became lighter, it seemed. Surprisingly, I felt his hand reach my shoulder. "I love you, Amaya."

I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I looked up at him, a huge smile reaching across my face. Without a second thought, I rushed towards him, wrapping him in my arms. "I love you more than you'll ever know."


	11. Chapter 11

All of us were sitting in my father's office, his new one that is, him on one side of the desk, the rest of us and mine and Hana's luggage on the other. "We simply can't leave," my father sighed heavily. I thought Hikaru and Kaoru had convinced him of otherwise outside of the airport. I thought his sign of affection was going to get us back to Japan. Apparently this would be harder than what I thought. "Our lives are here now. You will return to Japan for college."

"So why can't we just go now?" Hana grumbled, folding her arms sternly over her chest. "Honestly father, you're being..." She bit down on her bottom lip, her lack of intellegance taking over. In a blur, she looked over to me. "What's the right word?"

"Unreasonable."

"Honestly, you're so unreasonable!" She hollared, shooting up from her chair. My father raised a brow towards her, and she slowly sat back down. Nothing she said would really change his mind.

"We're really nice!" Hunny peeped from Mori's shoulders. My father shot him a concerned look, his face unimpressed. He turned back to me.

I stared at him for a second, then hung my head solemnly. Deep down, I wanted to believe that we were going to go back, but I knew we never would. Unless someone of higher power could convince my father to come back home, we were only kids to him and there was no way we could sway his opinion. "It's getting kind of late, isn't it?" I said, my eyes still glued to the floor. "Maybe we can talk more about it tomorrow."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," my father said monotonously. "I've got much work to do, and with all of you being here, I have gotten little time to do it. Amaya, Hana, go tell the man outside our new adress," he handed me a small peice of paper with an unknown street name and numbers on it. "He'll drive you there."

Hana looked over at me with all eyes. Sighing heavily, I shook my head. There was no way we were going to win this battle tonight, if at all. I looked over at the boys. All of them looked... sad. I knew they were sad about me leaving, but now- seeing them all here, without a sliver of hope was really heart-breaking. The lively boys I knew a month ago were suddenly quiet and somber.

"Come," Mori mumbled, standing up. Everyone followed him out of the room. Hana and I took each other's hand and quietly followed them out. Our father watched us leave, then returned to his work.

"He didn't listen to anything we said," Hana mumbled while we were walking out to the car. I gripped her hand tighter. "He didn't even say anything! Well, nothing hopeful anyways."

"Maybe his silence _was_ hopeful." Hana looked at me strangely, but then nodded her head gently. "If he didn't say much at all, he could have been thinking things over. When I saw him at the airport... He was so sweet, Hana. I could tell he felt bad."

She mumbled something under her breath when we walked outside. "How could he feel bad? He doesn't feel." I stayed silent. There was no point in talking to her about it. I looked to my right to see all of the Ouran boys climbing into a limo. I couldn't help but snicker at the very scene, as bad of a mood I was in.

"Hey, Amaya?" I heard someone shout. It was Hikaru. "Go ahead, we're going to follow you guys." I nodded gently, climbing into the car after Hana.

"They're coming back to our hotel?" She said, raising her brow.

"Our house."

"No," Hana hissed. "We're not living there. I already have a house, and it's halfway across the world. I'm just waiting to go back."

~.~.~.~

Amaya's father was busily typing away at his desk. He couldn't concentrate though. What was more important? Having a splendid job, getting a ton of money to support his family? Or having his family happy? The answer seemed so clear when someone put it like that. No matter what job he had, he would get much money. And his girls could find happiness in France. They were easy to get along with.

In the end, it still came down to one answer. His family was more important. But he couldn't just quit now. He had just gotten here. Would would his company say? The company here was connected to Japan. What would Japan say too? They'd probably be happy to have him back. So would his girls.

Groaning, he closed the lid of his computer, burying his face in his hands. He needed sleep. He didn't need a decision right now, or anything for that matter. He just needed some rest and some time to think about things a little more.

The phone began to ring however, interrupting him from his thoughts. Raising a brow, he looked towards the clock. It was late, past 11. Curiously, he picked up the phone. Before he could say anything, a voice spoke.

"You're probably wondering why I am calling you."

"Mr. Ootori?" He asked, astounded. "This is quite a surprising call... Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," he said sternly, his voice a bit tired and aggitated sounding. "You can explain to me exactly why you're over there." He was about to answer, but once again he was cut off. "I'm not a sensitive man. I don't strive to sensitize others, but rather get them to stop complaining."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you..."

"It's your daughter, Amaya. I believe my son has an unhealthy care for her." Both of them grew silent. After a moment, Ootori spoke up again. "I'm not telling you to come home merely for your daughter and my son's ske. In that case, I don't support anything they have with one another." Amaya's father cleared his throat uncomfortably. "However, he hasn't spoken. His friends are all gone, and he hasn't the slighest idea of what's going on."

"They're here," he laughed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Do not ask me why. I can't give you any answer. They were sitting here, hours ago, trying to convince me to come back to Japan."

Mr. Ootori grunted over the phone. Amaya's father could hear a voice in the background. "Who are you talking with, father?"

"It doesn't matter, Kyouya... Have you finished your studies?" There was a small mumble, and that was all that was heard. "Regardless, my son is a complete mess, so hurry up and make the wise decision."

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Ootori," he laughed, somewhat annoyed. "I'm going to confess I don't follow you. For once, I hardly know you or your son. I know my daughter is infatuated with him, but that is no reason for you to order me to come home. They are young, nothing they do will last. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you do not advise my decisions."

There was anothe silence. "Well, your buisness was labeled as falling in Japan since you left. Whoever took your job is not doing well, mind you. I thought I would bring that factor up as well." There was a doorbell in the background. Amaya's father grumbled in annoyance. "It seems I must run. Good night to you." A click, and then more silence.

Great. Just what he needed, yes? His daughters pestering him, their friends pestering him, and now random men pestering him. Oh yes, he definitly needed sleep.

~.~.~.~

I woke up sweating. The television was still on, placed on the left side of the room. I knew I wasn't in Japan. My television was always on the right. Stretching, I looked around the room. "What on Earth..." I whispered, rubbing my eyes. Quickly, I leaned over to turn on the lamp. Hana and all of the boys were sprawled out around the room, all asleep and snoring. I felt something squirm at my feet. I looked down to see "Hunny?" I asked softly.

He blinked a little, and then crawled further towards me. "Amaya," he mumbled, still sleepy. He cuddled up next to me. "Can you come home now?"

I bit my lip, tears starting to sting my eyes. "I'll try," I whispered softly, my hands brushing back his blonde hair from his eyes. "I'll try." He was asleep in seconds after that. I looked at the clock, surprised to see how early it was. My father had probably gotten home hours ago, not caring that we were asleep.

I sunk back down onto the couch, my eyes drooping. For now, I was glad to be surrounded by my friends. The word brought a smile to my face. These people were my true friends and that's why they wanted me to come back home. My tears began to swell up again, but I bit my lip to stop it. I couldn't cry right now! All I needed was some sleep... Oh yes, I definitly needed sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**IT'S BEEN FOREVERRRR! I'm in Europe right now, going to school, but uh... I feel really bad for not uploading in like ages. Regardless, I have like- the rest of the story planned now, so I'm going to write write write until we get this sequel wrapped up. :] **

**Kyouya: *leans back in his lawn chair, slurrping his smoothie* In the mean time, get me another one. Cherry, not raspberry.**

***looks down to see that she's wearing a maid outfit* WHAT THE! How did this get on me?**

**Kyouya: *awkardly looks around* You're the author, you make stuff happen. I have to remind you of this every other chapter, don't I?**

***looks down to see that she's an elephant* Oh man! So this is what it feels like to be an elephant.**

**Kyouya: *lowers his sunglasses, shaking his head* I really hate my life sometimes.**

~.~.~.~.~

Someone was poking at my head. Someone was poking at my head, and they would not stop. Moaning from jet lag, I rolled over so my head was squished into the couch. "Amaya, get up!" I heard Hana hiss in my ear. "They're making you breakfast!"

Groggily, I sat up a little in my uncomfortable french bed, and rubbed my eyes to get a better view of what was happening. The room was emptied of all the boys, and now only me and Hana resided in it. "What's going on?" I asked, barely being able to crack my eyes open.

"I said they're making you breakfast, silly!" She laughed, slapping me on the shoulder. "It's awfully rude if you're still sleeping when they're preparing a lovely meal for you, wouldn't you agree?"

Somehow, I couldn't imagine the boys making me breakfast. Not because they were cold hearted, or anything; but merely because I couldn't imagine the boys cooking. My eyes grew wide at the sudden thought of this. "They're going to burn the whole house down!" I shrieked, tossing off the covers and flying down the stairs, still in my pajamas.

I rushed into the kitchen, but stopped short at the threshold. Hunny and Mori were happily cleaning off the counter tops, and Tamaki (who somehow managed to find a pink apron around the house) was flipping pancakes, while the twins greedily ate them, not doing anything to help. "Good morning!" Hunny sang, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the counter.

"Good... morning..." I said slowly, the sweet smell of maple syrup filling my nose. I glanced over at Tamaki, who happily held the spatula. "You cook?"

"Of course I cook!" He laughed, flipping another one high in the air. "What's a better way to a girl's heart than through her stomach?" He winked towards me, his charming nature once again shining through. As stupid as he may of seemed sometimes, he never failed at managing to impress me.

"Yeah," I scoffed, looking at all of the food on the table. "I would have never of guessed." Fruits, cereal, waffles, pancakes, petite fours, vegtables, toast, and biscuts all filled every inch of the table. "And... why exactly is there so much food again?"

The twins looked at me in annoyance. "You're not a big breakfast person?" They asked.

"Of course I like breakfast, I just... don't eat this much of it..." I winced, poking one of the many stacked waffles. "There's got to be some reason why you guys made so much food," I breathed in shock as I stared out among the food.

"We're going shopping!" Hunny said once again, as happy as could be.

"Yeah," Mori replied silently as he continued to chop up strawberries.

I looked at all of them in confusion. "So, we're going shopping. Therefore, we have to eat a lot of food, so we _can't_ fit into any of the clothes we're going to be trying on?"

"No, silly!" Hana laughed from the doorway. "It's to give you ENERGY!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "And besides! We're not going to eat it all now, and who doesn't love breakfast at dinner time!" All of the boys cheered at this (aside from Mori), while I rolled my eyes. I didn't know when I would ever find these guys normal.

Casual chatter began to go on, as I sat down quietly at the table. Being there, waking up in a big fancy house in the morning achingly reminded me of when I was at Kyouya's... When I was sound asleep, happy and comfortable with him. Now I was miles away from home, from him.

"You look really upset," I heard Kaoru say, schooching next to me at the table. "The way you're staring at those pancakes looks far too sad for the normal person." In a flash, he snatched the biggest pancake from the top, plopping it down on my plate. I stared at it unhappily. "Come on," he urged, pushing the plate under my nose. "Doesn't it smell good?"

"I don't have an appetite anymore," I mumbled softly, still unable to stop thinking about him.

Kaoru pathetically set the plate down on the table with a clang. With a heavy sigh, he got up and walked away from the table. I instantly shot out of my depression mode, watching him leave the kitchen, looking just as sad as I had felt. "Oh great," I cursed to myself, rushing after him.

Kaoru was wonderful... He was my best friend, there was no doubt. He was stunning, almost too much so. He was as witty as hell, and he was always there- much more sensitive than his brother. And, I had rudely pushed him away from me in my life before... I wasn't going to lose him again. "Kaoru, wait!" I said as I rushed down the hallway after him.

He stopped, his hands in his pockets. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at me in confusion. "Are you okay Amaya?" He asked casually. His tone when he wasn't around his brother was always so different- so much more real.

"No," I sighed heavily. Without a second thought, I stepped towards him, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "Can you just let me stay like this for a minute or two?" Kaoru didn't say anything, he just let me hold him. Just like I had asked. After a moment or two, I felt his arms gently wrap themselves around me too. "I'm sorry," I whispered, burying myself a little furthur into his chest. "I just want to go back home."

"We're not going to leave without you."

I nodded, knowing that was the truth. "It's strange. How, when I first met you all I thought you were just girl crazy pretty boys with no lives... All of you have been the best friends anyone could ever ask for. I just don't get why it was me."

Kaoru didn't answer, he just held me a little tighter. If only he knew how glad I was to have him. I think honestly he did know, with that hug. I would always feel bad... Because, I knew he had wanted more, but he knew that I would suffer without him.

"You guys!" I suddenly heard Tamaki shout from the kitchen. "I'm getting a caaaaall!" Kaoru and I broke our hug, looking at one another in confusion. Both of us rushed back into the kitchen quickly, where Tamaki was surrounded by everyone else, a phone pressed to his ear. "Kyouya?" I heard him ask. I felt my knees go weak suddenly, but Kaoru instantly grabbed me before I tumbled to the ground. "Wait hold on!" Tamaki literally screamed into the phone. He clicked a few buttons, setting the phone on the table. "Okay, you're on speaker phone! Kyouya, is that you my daddy!" His eyes were sparkling.

"Yes, it's me, you idiot," a peeved voice called from the other side of the phone. "Did you just say I was on speaker phone?"

"Mhm!" Hunny squeaked, picking up the phone. "Hi Kyouya! We all really miss you and wish you were here, but you're not so we all really miss you!" There was a long silence from the other end. Sadly, Hunny began to poke the screen. "Where'd he go?" He said, sadly.

"Who is all there," Kyouya, stated firmly- it barely being a question rather than a demand.

Tamaki looked around the room, his finger quizically on his chin. "Everyone, basically."

More silence. I could feel my heart trying to break through my rib cage. I tightly gripped onto Kaoru's arm, my balance still quivering. "Everyone, being whom?" Kyouya said monotonously and slowly from the other end. We all knew he wanted to know if I was there.

"Well..." Tamaki said slowly, his eyes glued on me. "There's... Me, Hunny... Haruhi isn't here, she didn't have a lot of money... Hana and Mori... Amaya... The twins..."

We all grew more and more anxious, just waiting for that brooding voice to speak again. I was about to lose it. I was about to run over and snatch that phone, and run away with it. My father had snatched my phone away when we got to France, so I wouldn't be 'tempted'. "So, everyone really is there," Kyouya said at last. We all breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope they're all doing well."

All of our eyes met each other's in an instant. That was all he had to say? He didn't even say that he wanted to talk to me? I felt my heart slowing down a bit, my anticipation turning more into annoyance than anything else. "Did you want to say something?" Tamaki asked, looking at me with worry. We both knew this wasn't like him.

"I just wanted to know what it was like there. No one else was answering their phone."

"We were cooking!" Hunny said happily, throwing his hands in the air.

"Kyouya... you called just to know what France was like?" Tamaki said, scratching his head. "That's it?" A simple 'yes' came from the other side of the phone. "Well, there's a really big mall that we're going to today... It's nice and sunny..."

"Very France-like," Mori said casually.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to the counter, snatching the phone off the table. Everyone's eyes grew wide, as Kyouya had no idea that I was about to talk to him. "What the hell do you think you're talking about?" I spat angrily into the phone. "You think it's just okay to call here, like everything is fine in the world, when you know that I'm standing right here, listening to you talk, and yet you think it's absolutely fine to ignore my existance?"

"Amaya," he said, a small chuckle afterwards. "Nice to hear from you too."

I scoffed, furiously setting the phone back on the table. I didn't have anything else to say. What WOULD I say that? Nothing, I wouldn't waste my time. I could feel tears stinging the bottom of my eyes. I was just another stupid host club member to him now, that was all. He was being so rude to me, and for what- I had no idea. So I wouldn't deal with it. I would leave.

"I miss you, Amaya," I heard suddenly as I was about to exit the kitchen.

I turned back to look at the phone for a brief second. Most of my wanted to run over to the phone, sobbing and pleading for him to come over to France- just to hold me, and be here, but the more sane side of me decided to keep walking.

"Did she leave?" I heard him say as I walked down the hallway.

"Yeah..." Tamaki said awkwardly. I blocked my ears from hearing anymore as I made my way up to my room, locking my room. I just needed to be alone. Alone in this foreign country.

~.~.~.~

About ten minutes later the boys showed up at my door, dragging me out of bed. "Come on!" Hana shouted, pulling at my leg. "We have to go shopping! I'll buy you anything you want! I promise!"

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted, clutching to the frame of my bed, resisting their pulling. "You're using dad's money, and I don't even want anything! I just want to be alone!"

"Well that's not going to happen!" I heard someone roar from behind me. A bit frightened, I looked over to see Hikaru, grabbing my arm, yanking me furiously off the bed. He hauled me off the floor, shoving me down the hallway. "Hurry up and open the car door!" He cried, as I resisted him as much as I could. Of course, I was much too weak- my body quickly being taken outside.

"I hate my life!" I cried in angst as he tossed me in the backseat of the car. Mori quickly crawled in, sitting next to me, his dark eyes narrowly on me. "What?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just making sure you don't move," he said casually. With him sitting next to me, it hadn't even crossed my mind to try to pass him. "This is going to be fun. Okay."

I sighed heavily, shutting my eyes in annoyance. All of the other boys crawled in, excited and ready to go. "I don't normally like shopping," Hikaru said. "But since we're all shopping for you today, this aught to be interesting."

I nodded, not even bother to open my eyes.

"We're going to buy you the prettiest dresses!" Hunny said happily, clinging to my arm. Still with my eyes closed and my head back, I patted his head. I didn't feel like dealing with these boys anymore. About twenty minutes ago, I was telling Kaoru how lucky I was to have them. Now I wanted rid of them.

Hana sighed heavily, as she began to drive towards the mall. "Oh my gosh, new makeup, shoes, dresses... This is like heaven, but I'm doing it for my sister, so it'll be even more fun!" She excitingly clapped her hands. "We've got to do this more often, it's fun!"

"Yeah," I scoffed, chuckling in anger. "So much fun."

I felt someone lightly take my hand. I cracked one eye open to see Kaoru, offering me a small smile. "Just try to have fun, okay?" My stomach churned at his soft face. I nodded, unable to be annoyed with him. He was right though... I was only making my day miserable. It wasn't them, it was me.

"Alright fine," I grumbled. "Let's just not make this a routine thing."

~.~.~.~

**Yes, I knooow kind of short- but I have something important planned for the next chapter so I wanted to save it :D **

**Kyouya: Oh, how intimidating.**

**I know, aren't I? *flips hair obnoxiously, accidently hitting him in the face***

**Kyouya: *sits there with Allie's hair in his eyes* This is uncomfortable. Take it off, then go get me another smoothie. **

***looks down to see that she's a Jamacian bar tender* *sulks off* **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey yaaaaaa'll! ^^ I'm finally home after spending 5 weeks in Europe, 3 weeks in school- two finding a house with my parents in DEUTSCHLAAAAND! and vacationing. :] Sorry the update took a while, but here I am, ready set go! *punches fist victoriously in the air***

**Kyouya: *pushes his glasses down and stares quizically* Germany? Why are you moving to Germany?**

***shrug* My dad works there. I'll be in college by that point though, so it won't really matter! *thumbs up***

**Kyouya: Aha. Yes. Why so many asterics today?**

***glare* Why so many questions? *more glare***

**Kyouya: *shifty eyed* Well, why do you want to know?**

**What's your deal? *scoffs* *places hands on hips***

**Kyouya: *raises brow* *rolls his eyes* *goes back to reading his book***

***face turns as red as an apple***

**~.~.~.~.~**

I could hear the music playing on the car stereo, but all I could hear in my head was his voice. I'd been weeks without it, and suddenly there it was. It was so simple for him to call, but he hadn't. Why hadn't he? What was his reason, anyways? I guess sometimes you think you're closer to people than what you really are.

"Amaya," I heard Kaoru say, nudging me on the arm. I suddenly snapped out of my dream world, trying to focus on the friends who were actually with me. "We're almost there. Are you sure you want to go?" He asked this in a whisper. No one else was giving me the option.

I gave his a small smile, and a nod. "Thanks for caring," I whispered back.

Despite my smile, he continued to frown. That's one good thing about having a best friend; they know when you're really happy, and when you're actually upset. "Of course," he said finally. "Just tell us if you want to go home though."

"We're not going home," Hikaru said suddenly, shooting us both a glare. "Don't think I can't hear you." He poked me cheek playfully, but I slapped him off- not in the best of moods. "Come on Amaya, just try and have fun. Kyouya isn't the only friend you have, you know."

My heart suddenly sunk at hearing this. They didn't think I didn't like them any more than him, did they? "Hikaru!" I said suddenly, my eyes growing wide. "You don't think that, do you?" He stayed silent, shooting his brother a look of discomfort. "Wait... you do?" I said, in disbelief.

Hunny turned around then, his face also rather sad. "It's just that... You've been so sad since we've been here. We feel like we're not..." His eyes suddenly began to water. Before he could get another sentence out, I reached for him and tightly hugged him.

"Hunny, I'm sorry... You have to know that it's not like that, okay?" I felt him nod against me, but I still didn't let go. "Sometimes when people are sad, not even their friends can make them feel better. For me, that's not true. If you guys weren't here, I'd be in misery."

"That's right!" Tamaki said, grinning from the driver's seat. "That's what we're here for." He playfully winked at me, and I saw Hana trying to control herself in the seat next to him. She was still weak around him and his stupid charms.

I saw us pull up to the mall, and suddenly I really did feel like a weight was being lifted off of my chest. Maybe the day would end up being fun. Maybe I would end up forgetting about this morning's phone call. After all, my friends were here. That's something to certainly be thankful for. "Is everyone ready?" Hana said gleefully, dancing in her seat. "I haven't been shopping in France!"

"I have," Tamaki said, smirking. "But, I bet you can tell that already."

I managed to laugh at this. "Your charm never manages to surprise me, Tamaki."

Tamaki turned around in the seat, his blue eyes wider than they ever had been. "Charm?" He gasped, his eyes literally sparkling. "Do you really think I'm charming?" I hadn't realized I had set off a self complimenting chain at the time. "I mean, not that I don't think I am, but you, of all people to say that!" He held his face in his hands, off in his own little dream world.

"Look what you started!" Kaoru laughed.

"Fantastic, now we'll never get him to stop," Hikaru said, genuinely annoyed by his leader. At hearing this, he was the first to open the door and step outside. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm ready to go."

"Me too," Mori said casually.

Hunny jumped onto his back, also ready to go. Kaoru and I climbed out, and I heard Tamaki suddenly change his speech to Hana. "What about you? Do you think we're charming?" He asked her, flashing his pearl white smile.

Her eyes grew wide, as she nervously clasped her hands together. "I... Well... I..."

"You know, you don't really talk that much," Tamaki said. I tried to contain my laughter as I watched Hana nearly have a heart attack around him. Now that he was talking to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she dropped over dead. "You're very pretty though," Tamaki said, holding her chin in her hand.

"Tamaki!" I shouted, laughing. "Don't kill her, come on, let's go shopping."

Tamaki suddenly snapped out of his flirtatious mood. "Ah!" He shrieked. "I haven't been in the host club for a week, and I'm craving compliment giving!" He looked over at Hana hesitantly. "I'm sorry Hana, but know that I was true."

Hana sat, her jaw dropped. Slowly, I pulled her out of the car. "Let's go Hana, his charm will wear out eventually." She was still swooning as she entered the mall. In fact, she was swooning the entire day, practically.

We all made our way inside, the huge mall taking us all by surprise. "I don't have enough money for any of this stuff," I said, my face dropping. "It's all french and expensive."

Tamaki suddenly flashed his credit card, waving it in front of my face. "Don't speak, Amaya. It's all taken care of!" Hunny clapped excitedly.

"I love shopping for others!" He squeed from Mori's shoulders. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Not me," Hikaru raised, raising a brow. "Who would like that more?" Kaoru nudged him playfully. "Come on bro," he teased. "Let's not make today about us." I knew he was talking about me, and I could feel him look over towards me. I didn't want to move my eyes however. I kept them glued to the sidewalk as we headed towards the mall enterance.

"Hana," Tamaki whispered behind me. "Is your sister really going to be okay?"

I heard nothing out of my sister. I'm not sure what gesutre she made, but I had hoped it was a head nod. I hoped she knew that I was alright. Who was I, Amaya, to let some boy make me upset forever? I'm not saying that I wasn't upset, no, that wasn't it. They needed to know that I would be alright though. I had to make this a fun day, no matter what.

We walked inside the mall, my body instantly tensing up. "This... place... is _huge_," I murmured to myself. My eyes were catching sights of everything. There were light skinned girls with blonde hair and big blue eyes, like Tamaki. Most of them would glance over at the boys, laugh and then, embarassed, look away.

"Okay!" Tamaki said, his English suddenly breaking out. He tossed his hands into the air enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

Everyone smiled happily, Hana taking a firm grip of my hand. She ruffled my hair playfully. "Come on sis, this is going to be fun." I nodded, genuinely feeling excitement. "See?" She laughed. "There's a smile!"

~.~.~.~.~

I'm not sure how long we had been shopping. At least, two hours. At most, four. I was losing track of time every time we stepped into a different stores. We had to have been to half of the mall by now; and these boys weren't even remotely tired. They were any girl's dream boyfriends. The kind of guys who could shop for days on end.

"Please!" I panted as they all rushed out of another store, more bags hanging from their arms. "Can we just take a break for a minute?" Without even getting their answer, I flopped down on a bench, shutting my eyes. "You have no idea how good sitting feels..."

Kaoru quickly slid next to me on the bench, pulling something out of his bag. "What do you think?" He said, grinning widely. I cracked open my eyes for a moment, my heart beating quicker when I saw what was in his hands.

He was holding up a pair of flats; magenta with beads on the toes. My eyes were probably sparkling. I could tell that whatever expression I was making, was pleasing him. "So you do like them?" He laughed, putting them on my lap. "Here, put them on. I figured your feet hurt from wearing those flip flops."

Without a second thought, I chucked the sandals from my feet, replacing them with the new shoes. "These are so beautiful," I whispered, my eyes unable to look away from them. "... I've never worn shoes like this."

My family had money, and a lot of it. But, without a mother, our father never took us out to go shopping. Hana always went with her friends, but I figured I might as well not go. I had always wanted things, but I never did anything about getting them. I didn't want to waste my father's money. I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Amaya?" Kaoru poked me, snapping me out of my train of thought. "Do you like them?"

I finally looked away from my shoes to look up at him. His large gold eyes were happily twinkling as well; glad to see that I accepted his gift. "Kaoru..." I mumbled, a smile slowly forming across my face. "Thank you!" I quickly reached out, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

He wasn't expecting that; I realized that when I felt his body tense up suddenly. I didn't let go though; I only held him tighter. "You're the best!" I said happily, more fatigue suddenly worn off.

"It's not a problem," he chuckled, patting me on the back. "But we still have more shopping to do!" He playfully tugged me off of him, helping me stand back up. "The others went to the food court. Let's go find the-"

Just as we were about to walk to the food court, we say Hikaru rushing towards us. His face was red, and he was panting like mad when he got to us. "Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, rushing over to him. He handed me all of his bags, going over to support his brother. "Hikaru, are you alright?" He said, his voice dripping with nerves.

Once again my burst of happiness went away.

Hikaru didn't say anything. He slowly brought his head up, looking at me with an intensity that almost scared me away. I could feel my eyes grow wide as he panted my name. "Amaya... I think... Well, I think you should come to the food court..."

My first thought was that something had happened, and badly. My second thought was that it had happened to my sister. "What's wrong?" I shouted. "Did something happen to Hana?"

"Amaya, don't-" Hikaru started to say, but I didn't want to listen. My feet instantly took me off into the direction of the food court, my heart pounding against my ribs. I could hear Kaoru shout after me, but I didn't stop running. I wouldn't stop running until I found out what was wrong.

Hikaru's face wouldn't have been like that for any reason. Something bad must have happened, something that obviously had to do with me. I turned a corner, the food court in plain sight. As I continued running closer, shoving people out of the way- I could see Tamaki standing there. And next to him was my sister, perfectly fine.

Once I saw Hana, I stopped dead in my tracks. She was alright? What was wrong with her? Why was Hikaru so flustered? Tamaki's head suddenly shot in my direction. When he saw me, his blue eyes got even bigger with fear. I slowly cocked my head to the side. Why were they so afraid to see me? What was the problem?

I looked over at Mori and Hunny, who, as well seemed to be doing perfectly fine. "What...?" I whispered to myself.

But I had to stop.

I had to stop, because I finally had figured out what was wrong. Time, for a split second froze for me. I felt my knees buckle beneath me. I felt my body fall to the floor, my face going to my hands. My mind wasn't giving me answers. I was wishing inside that what I was seeing was a dream, and that I would wake up soon.

Through my tears, I could feel myself choke it out...

"K-kyouya..?"


	14. Chapter 14

sethrox: I think it was more shock/hurt. :] I think she's still got those bottled up feelings for him. (I would if I were her, heh heh...)

Bravo: I'm so glad you connect with her! I wanted to make her a likeable character. I did NOT want her to be fake. and I like to think she's a pretty cool kid, so you must be pretty cool yourself. 8)

Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock. *thumbs up* I'm glad to see that people are still reading this, even though it took me quite some time to update. Keep reviewing PLEASEEEEEE. Nothing makes me happier than reviews.

And get your Ouran friends to read it too. XD

~.~.~.~.~.~

I remember feeling like the entire world around me was spinning. Like the mall was suddenly going through an earthquake, but I was the only one who could feel it. The cold floor was making my hands shiver, but I keep them there, firmly, to hold myself up. Even though my eyes were open, my vision started to blur. I wondered if it I was because of the earthquake, but when I felt something fall down my face, I knew that it was tears causing my distorted vision. Soft hands slid under my arms, hauling me up. "Amaya!" I heard my sister whisper, weakly pulling my body off from the floor. I had no control of myself anymore. She could do whatever she wanted with me. "Amaya, don't scare me like this!"

I thought back to what I had just seen. I couldn't allow my eyes to look up at the sight of his face. They wouldn't do it- physically and because I didn't want them to. "Hana..." I managed to choke out, though I didn't even sound like myself. "I want to go away from here."

She stood, still supporting me. Her face was shocked. "You want to leave?" I saw her look over at Kyouya and the rest of the guys. They were all probably watching me nervously as well. "Are you... sure that's what you want?" If she was hinting that Kyouya was over there, I didn't want to see him. Probably any more than what he wanted to see me.

"It's what I want," I whispered this time, afraid to hear my own voice very loudly. "Please."

Hana nodded, quickly slipping my arm over her shoulder. "Yes Amaya!" She said loudly. She looked over at the boys. I'm not sure if she said anything, or if she gave them a certain expression, because I was beginning to feel the tears coming back up- blocking my sight and voice. "Come on Amaya, hold those tears in a little longer!" I heard Hana supportingly whisper in my ear as she led me over towards a book store.

I was hoping that we'd leave the mall, but anywhere I could sit myself down, and soon, was fine with me. I could feel stares on me, but I didn't care. I was trying so hard to keep the tears in my throat rather than on my face. "Here, sit down right here." Hana said, gently setting my down on a chair. "We'll sit here for a little while."

My hands found my eyes, covering them from the world. I saw nothing then, nothing but blackness. Hana managed to squeeze next to me. Now came the lectures. "Amaya..." She said softly, her hand finding my back. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I think you should anyway." I wanted to reject her and tell her to go away, but I literally couldn't talk. If I did, I would have started making a scene that I didn't want others to see. "You probably don't want to see him because you feel like he's ignored you, but why do you think he's even here right now?"

"He... doesn't want to see me..." I managed to squeeze out.

Hana sighed heavily. "Kyouya being here wasn't anything anyone planned... Just know that. I'm... just as shocked as you are, but I don't see why you're sad!" She exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air. "You haven't seen him in weeks, and now that he's flown across the world to see you, you're upset? What kind of girl are you, Amaya?"

I turned my back to her. "You don't know how he talked to me on the phone..."

Hana scoffed. I could easily imagine her putting her hands on her hips. "Come on, Amaya. Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic? If a guy flew across the world just to come and see me and my friends, I would praise him. Even if he _was_ a jerk over the phone." I didn't want to admit it to Hana, but she had a point. A point that almost made me feel sick to my stomach. Was I just acting like a child again? Did I really do it that much? "Amaya? Are you really crying because he hurt your feelings? Or is there something else bothering you?"

Her question haulted my breathing for a moment. Why was I crying? Was I really that upset by the way Kyouya had talked to me over the phone? ... The blunt nature was shocking, but it was Kyouya. He was always blunt, wasn't he? Even with me, he was. "I was upset... I think..." Saying the words to Hana didn't seem right. Slowly, I turned back towards her. "Hana... Am I really that pathetic to not even know how I feel?"

I almost let out another sob, but Hana quickly grabbed me, clutching me to her chest. "Oh my gosh, you're such a stupid little sister, you know that?" She laughed, ruffling my wavy hair. "I'm _glad_ to hear you say that!" Gently, she rubbed the tears from under my eyes. "Seeing him is so surprising to you, you don't know how to react. You might be happy, you might be sad. It's been this long since you've seen him. Either way... you've got to talk to him right?"

The thought of talking to him suddenly horrified me. I shot up from the chair. "No!" I shouted, rubbing my eyes self consciously. "He can't see me like this! I don't think I could face him... Especially like this- I look disgusting! I'm not... myself..." When I looked back at Hana, her eyes were wide and focused behind me. "What?" I asked curiously. "What is it?" I turned on my heels- only to see the one thing I didn't want to see.

"You're never disgusting in my opinion," a soft voice rang out a few feet away from me. Kyouya stood, tall and thinner than I think I had ever seen him. His glasses were slipped towards the end of his nose, his large grey eyes staring directly at me. They weren't upset, or mad like I had expected them to be. They weren't even cold like they normally were. There was something there... there was actually _feeling _in them.

I couldn't find words to answer him. I stood there, knowing how awful I must have looked. My hair and face must have been a disaster. Yet, looking into his snowy eyes made me suddenly not care. Because, I knew that he didn't.

"Should I leave?" Hana asked. Kyouya and I said nothing. "Right, I should leave now." She quietly tipped out of the corner of the bookstore, leaving Kyouya and I completely alone. Thinking back on it, I couldn't even remember the last time we _were_ alone.

"Am I... dreaming?" I managed to whisper, unable to look at him any longer. My eyes were still blurry with tears, now directed towards the floor. I had to shut my eyes, but the tears came out anyway. "If I am... let me sleep a little longer."

I heard feet come over to me. I didn't feel a touch on my skin when I was directed to sit down though. Kyouya wasn't being pushy. He wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't being harsh; he was being considerate. Was something else wrong? Did he come here to tell me something bad? Imagining this, I fell back into my seat weakly.

He sat down next to me. He folded his hands in his lap, his thin face directed towards the floor. Now it was my time to look at him. He didn't say anything. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Why..."

"Why am I here?" He asked for me. "I'm not sure," he answered softly. "I was hoping you could tell me that." My stomach flipped. Was he trying to make me feel worse? Was he trying to mess with my head? "I'm not trying to confuse you," he answered, reading my thoughts. "I just hoped you would give me a reason as to why I should be here."

I could only think of one. I thought of it right away.

_Because I missed you._

"I'm not here for you, you know," he said sharply all of a sudden. His words were like knives; sharp ones, aimed right towards my heart. Coming out of Kyouya, I couldn't imagine it. I could feel the tears brimming the edge of my eyes. Was this my key to leave? "I'm here for me." He answered simply. "I'm only here for me."

I looked away from him. If he saw my tears, he would know how weak I was. He would see me, and how pathetic I felt in front of him. He had already seen that though. I just didn't want him to see it anymore. "I know you're not here for me," I choked out. "I understand that."

"You do?" He said, no lightness in his deep voice. "You know why I'm here then?"

"Buisness," I said. I wasn't sure, but why else would he be? "You're here for buisness, and being the Host Club's friend, you decided to come by and say hello. It was an attempt to be nice. That was very sweet of you Mister Ootori."

"Don't... call me that," he snapped once again.

I nodded politely, still unable to look at him. I could still feel myself crying. "I'm sorry."

"I'm here for me." He jumped on top of my apology. "Not because of buisness. Buisness is my father and brothers affairs. I'm still in school, the only buisness I have is Ouran High School Host Club. And since that's currently being postponed, I really don't have much to do these days." I could feel his eyes on me now, and I debated whether or not I should look up, but eventually decided to just keep looking down. "This has nothing to do with money."

I nodded. Hadn't he said enough?

"For me. Because, I wasn't happy." I held my breath for a moment. The thought of Kyouya being unhappy wasn't new to me. Yet, the thought of it still made me sick. There was longing in me that had always wished for him to be happy- no matter what. Even if I had to leave him, as long as he was happy. "I wasn't happy," he said once again. "Because of you. You made me unhappy, Amaya."

Without any self control, I let out a quick sob. I literally had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying. When had Kyouya gotten so cruel? Why was he doing this to me? Why I was I waiting around to find out? _I need to get out of here before I lose even more self control. _Quickly, I jumped up from my chair- heading towards the door. Strongly, something held me back by my wrist.

"Stop," Kyouya said, spinning me around. I felt an arm wrap it's way around my back, the other around my shoulders. My body suddenly hit something soft and warm. I knew instantly it was him. My eyes grew wide in shock. Was he... holding me? "Why the hell would you run away when I was talking to you?" He whispered harshly in my ear, holding my even closer to him. "You're so ignorant."

I had to shut my eyes, more tears falling. I wondered when they would ever stop. "I came here for me. I came here for me, because I needed to see you. If you didn't miss me, if you didn't need me, I didn't care. Because _I _needed you. Even if it was for a minute, I had to see you." I felt his head against mine, my tears coming more rapidly this time. Only this time, I was smiling.

"You're the stupidest girl I've ever met. Don't ever think about trying to run away again."

I managed to laugh through my tears. "Stupid rich bastard."

~.~.~.~.~

"There was a woman on the street playing her violin," Kyouya said to me as we stood outside of a music shop, looking into the window. He stood beside me, his hands in his jacket pockets. I couldn't stop looking at him. He was so handsome. He knew it too; that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was encouraging it by not taking my hand. He liked getting the attention. "I wondered to myself how much you'd been playing your cello in France."

"I don't play it anymore," I said softly, turning my gaze back to the window. "It didn't sound the same as it used to. I could never seem to play a happy tune."

Kyouya glanced over at me, his glasses having that familiar shine that I had missed so much. "Is it a requirement to play happy songs? Sad songs are much more relaxing by my standards." He too looked back to the window. "Wait out here for a moment, alright?" Without another word, he stepped inside the store.

I watched him from outside, curious as to what he was doing, but not going to take the risk of finding out. I saw him approach the front desk. The manager said something back to him, nodding, and taking him into a back room. Before Kyouya entered it, he looked at me with a stern gaze. "Wait," I saw him mouth to me. Then, he turned and disappeared out of sight.

It had to of been at least ten minutes that I waited outside of that store. I slumped down on the sidewalk, my eyes beginning to sting from my previous tears. I rubbed at them furiously, hoping I didn't fall asleep. "You're not crying again, are you?" I heard a voice ask me with a chuckle.

I looked up to see Kyouya, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. Something inside my sturred at seeing his perfect white teeth. I sprung up from the sidewalk, wrapping my arms around his waist. I pressed my head into his chest, comfortable as I had ever been. He seemed shocked; his arms firmly at his side as I held him. I didn't care, as long as I had him. After a moment or two, he gently set his hands on my back. "Was that neccessary?"

"Yes," I nodded into him. "It was. What did you buy me in there?" I teased.

"A cello."

I snapped away from him in an instant. "What?" I gasped, my eyes huge. "What did you just say? Are you kidding me? Kyouya, why would you do that?"

Kyouya's expression was calm and simple. He had no surprise, no regret at all for buying me something I didn't need. "You said you didn't play yours anymore. I thought perhaps that might have been the cello's fault, partially, and not totally yours."

"Haha," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Kyouya, that's not funny. Cellos are expensive!"

"I have money." He said, raising a black brow. "I'm the best with money. Probably the best you'll ever know. It's not a problem, anyway. In fact, I liked buying it for you. Sometimes it doesn't feel all that bad to give something back to someone." He smirked, that classic Kyouya coming right back- and so quickly.

A small smile slid across my face. "You didn't need to get me anything when I never got you something." Before I could get more out, he took a step closer to him. I felt my jaw tighten. His body- being close to me, it still intimidated me. My breathing shifted, becoming shorter. "Did I...?" I mumbled, looking away from him. "If I did, I... I must have for-"

"Shut up," he said, grabbing my chin with his fingers. He pulled my head up towards his, making me stand on my tip toes. I nearly screamed when I felt something soft touch my lips. Cracking my eyes open, I looked forward. Kyouya's long lashes were visible behind his glasses. His grey eyes were no longer visable, as he kissed me. I was almost about to push away from the shock, but after I realized what was happening- I could have stayed like that forever.

"Kyouya-" I began to say as he parted his lips from mine for a moment. He grinned wider this time, cutting me off with another kiss. His firm arms found their way around me once again, clamping me to him. I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe after a minute or two, literally having to push him off. "What's gotten into you?" I said, my vision becoming dizzy.

He lightly pushed my bangs away from my face. "This girl." He said, his eyes burning into mine. "I don't really get her... She's kind of childish, and pretty annoying. Not to mention, she doesn't take notice of her money or status. Really, overall she's just an immature female who most people wouldn't take a second look at."

"That's a little harsh," I snapped, glaring.

"But, for some reason..." He continued, ignoring me. "I looked again." He cocked his head to the side, still inspecting me with his eyes. "And what I saw wasn't-" I got the point he was getting. I didn't want him to have to say something, I know the cold-hearted Kyouya had probably never said before. So, gently I cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.

"I get it," I whispered, nodding. "You don't have to say anymore. Just, hold my hand, okay?" Without protest, I slipped my hand into his. "And hold on tight. Because if you let go..." Playfully, I tapped his nose. "I might just float away."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought maybe you'd have changed- coming somewhere as prestigeous as France. Yet, I'm disappointed to realize that you're still as immature as ever."

"Don't expect that to change!" I laughed, swinging ours hands. "Thanks for holding on, by the way." Kyouya gave me a quick glance, a small smile peeking through it. He sighed heavily, pretending once again to be aggitated with me. But, by the squeeze of my hand- I could tell he didn't really mind all that much.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hana eagerly flipped over her phone in her hands. "She's still not texting me back!" Hana shouted, setting her phone down on the table. Her, and the rest of the Ouran boys had made it back to Hana's house, allowing Kyouya and Amaya to spend some alone time together. It had been a while though, and they were all getting restless to see the two. "I wonder what they could possibly be doing!"

"Knowing them, nothing interesting," Hikaru grumbled, kicking his feet up onto the sofa.

"They said they were going to look around the mall!" Hunny said happily. "I'm just glad they're back! Kyouya!" He squealed happily, his enthusiasm brimming over the edge. "Will we celebrate tonight when they get back?" His big eyes twinkled. "Will there be cake?"

Tamaki arched a brow- staring at nothing before him. "This all went a lot better than I had thought! And I didn't even need to plan anything!" Everyone slowly directed their gaze towards the leader. Was he kidding? Did anything he plan ever go right? "What?" He questioned, noticing their stern looks.

Pointless waiting went on and on, for what seemed like hours. "How long have we been waiting?" Hikaru shouted, sitting up from his seat. Kaoru also angrily stood up. Anticipation was not their forte. They both glanced down at their watch. "Ten minutes?" They cried desperately in unison. "This sucks, I'm getting food," Kaoru mumbled, wandering off into the kitchen.

"Mori! Let's go eat cake!" Hunny shouted happily, climbing onto his friend's shoulders. Mori nodded, and they too followed Kaoru. The rest of the group sat, waiting in the large living room by themselves. They were all bored, but waiting for the couple seemed worth it.

~.~.~.~

Kyouya and I were walking back towards my house. House- I take that back, current living zone. The moon had already come up, and thought it seemed like we'd been with each other for days, I knew it had only been a couple of hours. "The others are probably restless," I said, breaking the silence.

Kyouya had been off in his own little world, because he snapped his head towards me, asking; "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," I laughed, crossing my cold arms tighter across my chest. "Let's just try and get home as soon as possible." Kyouya nodded, silence taking over again. Ever since he had kissed me, he barely said a word. I wished more than anything I knew what he was thinking. "Kyouya..." I said slowly, hoping he could heard me. His eyes flickered in my direction. "Does my father know you're here?"

He froze in the middle of the sidewalk suddenly. "No..." He said, adjusting his glasses. "I neglected that tiny detail." My heart skipped a beat. If I brought Kyouya home, and my father saw him... If my father found out, which he probably would, how much trouble would we both be in? "In fact, my own father doesn't know that I'm here."

The news shocked me. I gasped aloud, stepping in his way. "You didn't tell your father that you were coming to see me?" Kyouya shook his head casually. "Why not?" I shrieked again. He seemed unaffected. "Do you know how much trouble we could get in?"

"I wasn't too concerned about how much trouble I would get it when I made the decision to come," Kyouya said, trying to step around me. I blocked his path. He stepped the other way. So did I. He slowly directed his gaze towards me, a smirk on his face.

"You need to go back to Japan," I said sternly. The words didn't really process in my mind- they just kind of came out. Yet, I couldn't help thinking it was actually the right thing to do. "Kyouya, I'm not going to be the cause for getting you in trouble. Your father... already hates me, and if he finds out that you're neglecting your duties at home because of me-"

"You are my duties." I quickly shut my mouth. He had a way of making me forget my thoughts. "So be quiet, and give me your arm. You're cold." I didn't give it to him. "Stop being stubborn," he grumbled, taking my arm anyways. "I don't care what my father says anymore. I can be successful without him."

He had a point. Kyouya was very bright, one of the brighest people I've ever met, after my father. He didn't really need his father's company to show his strength. "But, Kyouya," I said. "You always dreamed of taking over your father's buisness, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't dream it. I just thought about it. I wanted to show him that I could be as good as my brothers. That I could be better." There was a long pause. I gently wrapped my arm tighter around him, to show that I was still there, and listening. "I did show it to him, but he didn't care. I had gotten enough attention from the press, so I kept doing what I was doing. Along with Ouran, of course."

I offered him a small smile, hoping he would appreciate it, but his gaze was directed forward. "You really love the host club, don't you?"

"Love?" He said slowly.

"Yes, love. I can tell. You really do care about it. You'll be horribly upset when it's all over." My heart suddenly tightened. What happened when Ouran was over? Why didn't it ever cross my mind? "I know I'll be upset..."

"Don't be upset," He said, a hint of sweetness dripping off the words. "We'll still be around." I couldn't manage a smile. My gaze went towards the ground, my heart still tight. "Really, Amaya, we're not going anywhere."

I nodded, smiling again. "I trust you."

A little twinkle appeared in his eye. "Of course, there's always college."

"Yes, there is," a voice, seemingly out of nowhere said. Both of us stopped dead in our tracks, frozen- our eyes shooting upwards. I expected Kyouya's grip on me to fall, but instead he reached down and grasped my hand tightly. "I didn't mean to startle you," my father said, surrounded by his body guards. "I was on my way to come and find you. Hana said you were out when I got home." I cringed. _Curse you and your honesty, Hana. _"I didn't expect you to be with Mister Ootori."

Kyouya stood strongly, his grip on me tighter than it had ever been. I wanted to tell him to loosen up, but if he needed me, then my hand would be there to squeeze. "Father..." I choked out, my palms sweating. "Kyouya came today from Japan... We just..." I had no idea where I was going with this. Desperately, I looked up at Kyouya, pleading with my eyes for him to say something.

"I will call my father and tell him I'm here," Kyouya said simply, pushing up his glasses and standing straighter. "I assumed you would do so, but know that I will do it on my own. Thank you." Politely, he bowed to my father. I stood, watching in disbelief. "Come on, Amaya," he murmured to me, leading me around my father and his men.

"Amaya!" I heard my father shout after us. I turned around to look at him, but Kyouya continued to drag me forward. "Amaya, stop right now! How dare you walk away from your father!" I tried to explain, but Kyouya shot me a warning look. "I won't chase after you, you know. We'll talk when you're more civilized." I could tell my father's anger by his calmness. It was a strange theory, but it was true. In the back of my mind, I wondered why my father had come looking for me. He never looked for me, let alone at night and without a car.

Was something wrong?

~.~.~.~.~

Thanks for READING *^^* Review and favorite, or whatever you want to do. :) Thanks for getting this far though, haha.

Kyouya: I don't really understand how they can. After all, it's-

SAVE IT! *plugs ears* I'm going to stand up to your cruelty.

Kyouya: *poke* Does that bother you? No? *poke* It will soon enough.

*resists*

Kyouya: *pokepokepokepokepoke*

*screams* MAKE IT STOP! *runs away*

Kyouya: Well, since she's gone now- keep reading you guys. And enjoy your evening. *bows*


	15. Chapter 15

**mmmkaaaayyy! I wanted to get in some more Kyouya and Amaya time before things got a little more serious and in depth. :) I'm glad to see you readers out there! *cough* sethrox, SarahE, and Aurora! You guys rock thanks for taking the time to comment and read. This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you all don't mind it!**

**grrrr. I want a second Ouran season. :P Totally off topic, but I just watched the saddest Japanese movie ever yesterday, maybe the saddest movie ever. It's called- I Give My First Love To You. Seen it? Go see it! :O I CRIED TO HARD.**

**anyway, enjoy! infinite x's and o's. ^^**

~.~.~.~.~

Kyouya and I slowly paused outside of the house. We waited on the door step, neither of us having said a word to one another after we ran into my father. I glanced up at him momentarily every once and a while, but his head was always down. Something was obviously bothering him, but I didn't have to heart to bring it up. "Amaya..." He began, his eyes finally meeting mine. Quickly, I straightened myself out, surprised to hear my name being called. "What if it wasn't the best idea for me to come?"

My posture crumbled a little bit. I felt my face twist tightly, but I tried my best to smooth it back out. He probably caught my upset expression because he took a step closer to me, but I tried to reassure him by taking a step away. "Why would you ask something like that?" I said, laughing nervously. Kyouya was hardly ever unsure about things. Why would he be nervous about something as serious as this? "Did you..." I stopped, afraid to say the words. I was afraid to hear the answer. "Did you not want to see me?" I asked finally, my voice shrinking.

His eyes grew wide at my question. "That's not it, Amaya. You know it-"

Without an expectation, the door beside us swung open, a surprised-faced Tamaki standing on the other side of it. He looked between the two of us, blinking a couple of times in confusion. I knew what he was thinking just by his face; Why aren't they happy?

"Amaya!" I heard Hunny's sing song voice call from the upstairs. "Are you home now? I hope you're home now! If you are I can sleep!" I heard his little feet began to pitter patter down the stairs. He came rushing down in light blue, silky pajamas, his face pink from joy. He looked up to wave hello to us, when suddenly his hand froze in the air. His smile disappeared instantly, his eyes getting bigger. "Is something wrong?" Mori slowly trudged down to the bottom of the stairs, scooping up Hunny and setting him on his shoulders.

"It's time for bed," he said lowly, casually making his way back up. Hunny stared at us in confusion until both of them were out of sight. Was our un-natural nature really all that noticeable? Desperately, I looked over to Kyouya- hoping he would have an idea of how to rid us of this awkward situation. Thankfully, he did.

"Yes, well, if you don't mind..." He said, scooping his hand lightly onto my elbow. "We'll just be going to sleep now, Tamaki." Despite his try, his voice still sounded shaky and out of tune. Tamaki crossed his arms firmly over his chest, stepping in front of us. Kyouya still kept his head down.

I looked down to see Tamaki's foot tapping firmly on my floor. Carefully, I brought myself to look into his violet-blue eyes. He didn't look any more glad than we did. "You're upset again? Why are you upset?" His voice began to pick up pitch and speed, the more aggrivated he became. "This was supposed to be happy! I feel more happy than either of you, and I don't even have a reason!" Only a few more seconds until Kyouya would take care of things.

"Do you need me to handle this?" Tamaki said. Three. "We've all been waiting for so long, only to find you like this!" Two. "Does it even-" One.

Kyouya's head shot up from the floor. From behind his glasses, his grey eyes flashed a shade of red. It wasn't a bright red this time, but rather a deep, deep red. The deepest red you can imagine- the only one you can think of when you think of something horribly evil. Even I broke free from his grip at the sight of him. "I said, we're going to bed now." Kyouya's voice growled in annoyance. Firmly, his hand latched my arm as he drug me up the staircase.

I didn't know if I wanted that any more than not being with him at all! Regardless, I really had no option, unable to break free from him. He brought me up to a room- not even knowing where he was going. Still hot headed, he tossed me inside, slamming the door shut. I stood, uncomfortable in the dark bedroom. I wanted to help him calm down, but I was frankly scared of him by that point. He stood by the door, silent, out of air. I could hear nothing but a faint cricket from the open window, and the sound of Kyouya's heavy breathing. "I want to sleep," he said, taking me by surprise.

"Y-yes..." I said instantly. "I'll just be going." I began to make my way towards the door, but when he didn't move out of the way I became even more flustereed than before. Pathetically, I tumbled backwards. "Or not."

There was a long silence as I watched Kyouya's heaving chest begin to slow down. After a minute or two, he seemed more relaxed. I watched his body hit the door gently, his knees buckling from beneath him. He sank to the ground, his eyes forward. For the first time that night, I noticed how tired he looked. Tired and small. "I want to sleep, but I want to talk to you..." His eyes never met mine. The moonlight hit them, making them blue this time instead of grey. A sad looking blue. "I want to talk to you about what I said."

"Kyouya," I said quietly, not wanting to upset him again. "You don't need to. At least, not right now." I tried offering him a smile, but he didn't catch it. "You can explain to me tomorrow if you want. Above all things though, I think you need sleep."

"Just sit down next to me."

I didn't move my feet. My brain was telling me to go to him- he was calling me. Yet, I was afraid for some reason. Deep down, I didn't want to hear his explination. Was I in for more hurt? How could that be possible after such a wonderful day? Maybe he was going to whisper in my ear that this was all a dream. If that was the case, I still didn't want to wake up. "I said sit down." He ordered, a little louder this time. "Stop thinking so much."

Surely and slowly, I made my way over to the door. I leaned against it for a moment, the coldness of it taking me by surprise. I jumped forward, catching Kyoyua's eyes. "Sorry..." I mumbled awkwardly. "The door is really cold." He didn't crack a smile or a frown. He just looked at me, waiting for me to stop stalling from our conversation. "Alright," I grumbled, sinking down next to him. "I'll listen to you."

"The only problem is, I don't know what to say."

We both looked forward for a long time. An occasional bird would fly past my window, or maybe onto my balcony ledge. Yet, they always only stayed for a moment or two- getting bored, and then flying away. I couldn't help to think about how it related to myself. Maybe I was just a bird. I always had somewhere I needed to be. I was always flying away.

"Birds are really quite stupid," Kyouya said out of the blue. "When you think about it, they don't really seem to have a care in the world. They do what they do because it's instinctive. I bet they can't even understand how they fly."

"Don't have such little faith," I said monotonously back- my eyes fixed on a pidgeon that had landed on my balcony. "Birds fly to be with other birds. They fly to see their friends and their loved ones. I think that's a pretty good reason if you ask me." Kyouya and I had both obviously picked up on my hidden meaning. If he didn't fly to me, because he wanted to be with me, then why did he? "I admire birds."

"That's because you are one, Amaya."

I smiled to myself, hoping he wouldn't catch it. Being called a bird was a compliment in my opinion. Compliments from Kyouya were things I held very dear to my heart. "I wondered if I should have come or not because half of the time I wonder what it does to you," he said, his voice softer than I ever heard it. "I think about what I'm doing to you- how I'm changing your life and I wonder if it's what's best for you."

"Kyouya, what are you talking about?" I asked, with genuine confusion. "My life was boring before I met you guys. I never knew what I wanted to do with it anyway." Still cold, I pulled my knees to my chest, my long hair falling in front of my face. I looked at my pale skin as I spoke, getting colder by the second. "Before I met you, I always thought people who went to Ouran were just rich bastards. Then I met you, and I realized it was true." Kyouya smirked sub-consciously, and I followed suite. "I didn't get it though... Why... I liked you. It didn't make sense to me." A strange feeling found it's way inside of my stomach. It was that feeling I had months ago- like I was confessing myself to him all over again, even though I know I wasn't. I felt sick and light headed. Weakly, I tried to stand up. "I'm cold, I need a blanket-"

"Sit down," he said, taking my hand in his and pulling me back down to the ground. This time he pulled me right next to him, our legs pressed up against each other. Shocked, I turned my head to look at him, only to find that his face was right next to mine. I wanted to look away, knowing that we were far too close- but he was so handsome I didn't know if I could stop myself from looking. "Why are you so cold?"

"Because," I managed to choke out under my breath- his eyes never removing themselves from mine. "It's really freezing in here." He just looked at me for an even longer time. I wanted to kiss him again so badly but I wasn't the kind of girl to do that. So, I just sat there looking at him until my heart was content. "Stop being a stupid guy," I muttered, taking his arm and draping it around my shoulders. Warmly, I pressed my cheek against his shoulder, shutting my eyes. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

He seemed surprised by my sudden aggresive attitude, but he nodded his head anyway. "Amaya, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you, or make you worry. I wanted to come. I came because of that reason. I just worry about the effect it might have on you and your family." His words floated carefully about my head. He cared about me and my family- he had said so himself. He was starting to notice other people more; a small progression that I couldn't help but wonder had something to do with me.

"Kyouya, I'd watch out if I were you. Your human side is showing."

I expected him to give that short, almost fake chuckle that he did when he tried to laugh. I wasn't sure if he really even knew how to laugh to begin with. He didn't do anything this time. He stayed silent, his arm still limply on my shoulder. I waited, and waited for him to say something, but nothing happened. I wondered if it ever would as my eyes began to droop. The birds no longer came to my window, and if they were my eyes wouldn't be open much longer to find them. The blue light of the moon was crawling up my feet now, up to my torso where it stopped at my neck. I could see Kyouya's long body under the moon as well. We were laying on the bitter floor of this bitter French house- alone, in each other's arms. I felt comfortable. I felt more comfortable than I had in a long time, all because I was one with the moon and with Kyouya. My mind and heart liked hearing that thought, and with it I told myself I was content enough to fall asleep. My eyelids closed, my long eyelashes brushing against my cheeks softly and comfortably. The cricket was all I could hear. For a moment, anyway.

"Amaya..." Something soft and gentle whispered in my ear. I could hear his words twisting their way inside my brain, as sweet as I had ever heard my name being said. I told myself not to move, not to breathe, not to wake up. I didn't want to ruin the sweetness of his voice. "Amaya..." He whispered once more, trying to wake me up. I stayed still and silent.

His finger gently brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I felt his arm tighten itself around my shoulders, my heart suddenly melting inside my chest- the coldness starting to drip off of me. I still didn't crack open my eyes. "I love you."


End file.
